


My Safeplace

by reed_meg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Love, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reed_meg/pseuds/reed_meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspyn lived a horrible childhood in London. She desperately tried to get her and her brother away from there. Little does she know how hard it will be to leave after she met her childhood best friend, Liam. But what will happen 13 years later when Aspyn sees Liam again after so long. Romance? Betrayal? Scandal? Her life is just now about to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Me?

“I hate my life” is something I used to say.

All my life I wondered why my brother and I were treated the way we were. All we ever wanted was to have a good life that we could brag about to our friends. We both would watch movies where there are these picture perfect families and the children are so happy that nothing could make their life miserable. Being miserable was all we knew.

My brother didn’t have to endure the pain that I did for as long. For that I am kinda jealous. You might be able to see that our parents were very abusive to us during our childhood. My beatings started when I was a year old. Not a day went by that I didn’t get hit or put in a room by myself for hours, leaving me crying. Even only being 1 I was questioning what I had done to deserve the hell I went through. I wanted to be playing with toys and stuffed animals. My parents didn’t think so. 

My parents are the type of people you never want to encounter. At first glance they look so nice and jolly but in all actuality, they are not what they seem. My father is the worst drunk that is possible to be. He would drink cases of beer a night then come home and either beat us or be so plastered he just passed out. My mom, on the other hand, would go bar hopping every night, come home drunk and high off of who knows what. This is the lifestyle they chose and yet they take it all out on us. 

I was 2 years old when my brother was born. Of course, having a newborn in the house meant more time focused on him and less on me. Not that they gave me love and attention anyway, it was almost a blessing. I found myself in that dark, cold room more and more so they didn’t have to worry about me. When my brother turned 1, he started to receive the same abuse and neglect that I had been experiencing for 2 years now. Instead of being alone in that room now, I had my brother there. We had to keep quiet the whole time and if our parents thought we made the slightest noise, even if we didn’t, they would punch or slap us with all their force. Bleeding was nothing new to us. We were used to it by now.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starting school couldn’t come soon enough for us. Since I started school before my brother, all I could think about while I was there was I hope he is ok at home. But the day finally came where he could go to school for hours a day and not be at home where he knew he wasn’t loved. School was our happy place, which no normal kid would think, but we were desperate for it. 

However, school was still not the best. We would show up everyday with our bodies full of bruises that we tried so hard to cover so no one would ask 100 questions about our lives. I knew going into school that I would probably still be lonely because who would want to be friends with a girl who gets beaten everyday and who can’t invite their friends over to play like a normal kid? I wasn’t normal.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Years passed by and nothing seemed to get better. We would still get put in the room for hours and beaten for no reason. I am now 8 years old and my brother is 6 years old. School is still our favorite place to be because we know we will never be treated that badly there. 

One specific day after school, back in our hell of a home, is one I will never forget. Me and my brother were in our locked room doing homework when I realized, that my brother knew exactly what was going on.

“Aspyn, why are we treated like this?” he said

What am I supposed to say to that? He is my little brother who is vulnerable to everything.

“Mom and dad feel like we are too much to take care of.” I said, almost in tears. I was sniffling a little but was trying to hide my emotions.

Then he asks the question that I had no idea how I would answer. 

“Do you think our lives will ever get better?”

My emotions just poured out. I started crying so hard I thought for sure that someone would come up to beat me for being loud. 

My voice shaking, I say, “You are my little brother. Our parents don’t want to take care of us, so I will. I promise you, I will make our lives better.”

(Now I have to figure out how I am going to keep this promise to him.) 

My first thought was that we could run away and find a new place to live but that would be kinda hard considering our ages and living in London was all we knew.

(Back to the drawing board.)


	2. Friends

I woke and had a feeling that today would be a good day unlike others. I knew it wasn’t us finally escaping this hell hole so I wondered what it would be.

It’s 7:30 a.m. and I’m walking into school but nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet. This was a feeling I had never had before so I knew eventually my day would get better. 

(Ugh!!!!) It’s now 11:00 a.m. and I’m entering my last class before it’s lunch time. Going to lunch was the one thing in school I dreaded because I would always sit by myself. No friends, remember?

I walk into Room 102 and notice something completely different. Was this the chance that my day was going to be good? I see a boy sitting quietly and lonely in the corner of the room. I decide to grab all my courage I never thought I had and go talk to him.

“Hello, are you new to the school?” I ask.

“Uh, yea I am.” he said.

He isn’t saying much. I wonder if I am bugging him. 

“My name is Aspyn.” I continue

“U-uhhh, hi my name is Liam.” he finally says.

“I don’t have any friends and I have been here for years.” Might as well get that part out. “Would you like to eat lunch with me today?” I venture

“S-sure.” he said.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The hour went by and it was finally time for lunch with Liam. Normally I wouldn’t be excited about lunch but maybe this was what was going to make my day better. I walked up to Liam’s desk to have him follow me to the cafeteria.

We got our lunch and sat down where I usually sat by myself. It was weird actually having someone sit next to me. We started eating and got to know each other a little bit.

“So Liam, what brings you to this school?” I asked.  
“My parents thought I needed a change so that meant making me start at a new school where I know no one and will feel completely alone.” he said sounding annoyed.

“I know exactly what it feels like to be alone and have no friends. I have been at this school for 3 years and still have no friends. Join the club.” I reply sarcastically. He waited a little bit before responding.

“Well you’re the only person I have talked to today soooo...would you like to become friends?”

(OMG this is what was supposed to happen to me today!!! I knew my feeling was right.)

“I like you Liam, I think we could be good friends!” I beamed at him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours, months, and years went by after that very first day I met Liam. We became best friends very quickly. We were the type of friends who did everything together: going shopping, playing at the park, or just hanging out when we were not in school. Of course we did all the hanging out at his house.

His parents were the parents I always wish I had. They thought of me as the daughter they never had. I loved them as if they were my own family and Liam as my best friend and like a second brother. 

We made it all the way to the 8th grade together. We stayed best friends for 6 years. We celebrated every birthday together and now we are 14 years old. I thought so many times I would blow it and be alone again and possibly forever. In those 6 years I had thought up many plans for me and my brother to escape our house but like always, they never happened. It just seemed like I wouldn’t be able to keep my promise to my brother. 

During the summer kids are having the time of their lives going swimming and not having to worry about school and homework. I would hang out with Liam everyday so I wouldn’t be in the house. On occasion I would bring my brother with me to give him some relief from home life. Liam and I started talking about high school and how we would be there for each other no matter what. 

That’s when it hit me. High school would be my ticket out of the hell hole I lived in. But what about my brother. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few days passed by when I finally had a plan set and it would make our lives so much better. I am going to be able to keep my promise and we will be able to be our real, free selves.

I swallowed my pride and contacted my aunt who lives in California and told her about everything. She was more than happy to let me move there and live with her while I attend high school in the beautiful state. I made arrangements to keep my brother living in London living with my other aunt since he is still in middle school. Almost everything’s worked out.

The last problem, I have to tell my best friend that I am leaving him.

I decide to text Liam.

“I need 2 talk 2 u”

*buzz buzz* New Text Message: 

“ok. come on over”

I walk over to Liam’s knowing that what I am about to tell him will be the hardest thing I have yet to say. 

I get to his door and freeze. (What am I about to do?)

*knock knock*

“Hey Aspyn! Come in.” Liam greets me.

“Is there a place where we can talk in private?” I said with my voice shaking. He knew something wasn’t right.

“Sure. We can go downstairs.” He says frowning.

We get downstairs and sit there in silence for what seemed like eternity but it was only 2 minutes.

(I just need to get this out.) 

“So you know all about the life my brother and I have had to endure all these years. I have been trying to think of a plan to get us out of there.”

“What can I do to ---”

“I’M MOVING.” I had to just say it and not drag it on. A clean break.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I went on to tell him about how I had an aunt who lived in California and that I was going to live there while my brother stayed here to finish middle school and live with relatives. Liam was understanding of the whole situation. It was time for me to leave before we started crying. 

We get to the front door and stop to say our good-byes.

“I’ll miss you alot. You will always be my true best friend, you know?” Liam said with tears in his eyes.

“You were the friend I needed to take away my loneliness and someone to talk to when I had nobody. I am truly grateful. You are my best friend.” I said starting to cry.

“Until we see each other again. Bye for now Aspyn.” He hugged me

“Bye Liam.” I didn’t want to let go.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I left 4 days later to California. It was hard saying bye to my brother, leaving him here. I knew he was left in good hands though. This is where he needs to stay and going to California is where I needed a fresh start.

For the rest of the summer I hardly spoke to Liam. I just felt that now that I am out of his life he doesn’t have to worry about me or my messed up life and trying to make me feel better. It was the right thing for both of us.

Two months later I started high school. It was a fresh start where no one knew me or my story. But it wasn’t all that great. I became depressed and down that I wasn’t home to take care of my brother. We talked everyday. I know he’s fine but it’s different not being there. 

Half way through my freshman year of high school I got into a bad crowd of people. They were the top gang in the school and I felt like I could relate, so I went for it. We would drink and smoke after school till late hours of the night. I kinda felt at home with these kids, they made me feel better about my shitty past.

At the beginning of sophomore year I met a girl who didn’t quite fit in either. We started talking and I thought we would be good for each other. Her name was Nicole. We hung out a few times after school, when I wasn’t with my other “friends”. Over the course of a few months we became friends. I think I found my new best friend here in America. I slowly stopped hanging out with the gang and started to spend more time with Nicole. We become very close. It felt like we were sisters separated at birth. Throughout our high school years I told her everything about my life in London and why I came here. Surprisingly, she stayed my friend, she was someone I could rely on. I completely stopped hanging out with my gang.

We went all through high school and graduated hand in hand. She even convinced me to go to the same college so we wouldn’t be separated more than we had to. College is something I could never imagine for myself if it wasn’t for her. We we’re inseparable. 

Starting college would be a new adventure we would take on together, as best friends. I am now in college having an amazing time and hardly remember the horrible past I had. My new life is ahead of me.


	3. My New Life

I am now 21 years old and about to graduate from college. Me and Nicole still remained best friends all through college and I wouldn’t have imagined it any other way. I moved out of my aunt’s house and me and Nicole got a place of our own. I’m happy like I never thought I would be but there is just one more thing I want in order to make my life perfect: a relationship.

Over the years I had boyfriends but once they found out about my past they would ignore me or want nothing to do with me, I guess I had too much baggage. Why did my past have to complicate everything now?

I see Nicole and her fiance and envy their relationship. They are perfection. Nicole met Anthony in our freshman year of college. They dated for 2 years when Anthony decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Nicole. Being Nicole’s best friend, I helped Anthony plan the proposal. It had to be perfect because she deserved it. We planned for Anthony to take Nicole to her favorite restaurant to have a private dinner at a candle lit table and rose petals all around. At the perfect moment, he got down on one knee and asked the most important question. Of course, she said yes.

I wonder if I will ever have that same happiness that Anthony and Nicole share with each other. I want to live my life but not alone.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I decide to head to my favorite little cafe outside of town where no one knows me or my past. I just needed to be by myself and reflect on things a bit. 

In the car, something familiar started playing on the radio. It was One Direction. I’m new to listening to this band but from what I have heard, I like them. Their songs seem to be just what I need in times when I need to be alone.

I get to the cafe and walk through the door hearing a little bell chime. 

“Good afternoon Aspyn.”

It was one of the employees who I have known for some time now. I come here a lot, to the point where the employees know me and my order.

I pay for my usual, double chocolate chip frappuccino and a double chocolate muffin. I find a table to sit at where I can look outside. I get my order then out of nowhere, another One Direction song starts playing from the radio. 

(Is the radio trying to tell me something?)

I’m sitting there just thinking when my phone goes off.

*buzz buzz* 

New Text Message:

“OMG ASPYN R U SITTING DOWN?!?!?!”

What happened now, I think as I reply. 

“yes…”

*buzz buzz* 

New Text Message:

“ONE DIRECTION IS COMING HERE!!! I ALREADY BOUGHT US TICKETS SO U HAVE 2 GO.”

Nicole was the one who introduced me to the band and it’s safe to say she likes them.

“Sure. I am overdue for some fun.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I arrive back home and we both start getting pumped about the concert. We start talking about how they never come to America and that we got lucky to have tickets because they sell out fast. 

(I just wonder why she chose me to go instead of someone else who has listened to their music longer?)

“What made you decide to ask me to go? I don’t even know all their names.”

She looked at me with her jaw dropped.

“I wouldn’t not take you. You’re my best friend and there isn’t anyone else I would rather take.”

“I appreciate it.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the meantime I called my brother to talk to him and fill him in on my life and to make sure he is doing ok without me there.

*ring ring*

“Hey big sis, before you ask I am doing fine.”

“That’s good. You know I still wish I was the one there to take care of you.” I said.

“I know you made the right decision for both of us. Now tell me the latest.”

(What do I tell him first?) “Well, I am helping Nicole with her wedding plans. She is so excited and, of course, I am honored to help. Oh, and she got us One Direction concert tickets.” I mention.

I can hear the excitement in his voice. “That’s awesome. You deserve some fun after all the work you have been doing. You have found a true friend.”

“Yes I have. I’m very lucky.”...

We went on to talk about school and everything else in life. He informed me that he was making good grades in school and is starting to make some friends who accept him for who he is. I couldn’t be happier for my little brother.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The days pass by so fast.The closer it got the more excited I was getting.

Finally it was the day before the concert. It had finally sunk in that me and my best friend were going to see One Direction! It was time to pick out the perfect outfits for a perfect concert.

From upstairs I yell, “Nicooooooole!!!!!”

She comes running upstairs, “Aspyn what’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing, we just need to pick out our outfits to see One Direction.” I grin at her.

She had that evil eye that I’ve seen many times. “Omg I thought something was wrong when I heard you yelling.”

I just stared at her thinking, (“You don’t know what my excited yell sounds like.”)

Nicole is starting to get a smile on her face and I know she is thinking about what to wear.

“Do you think we should dress kinda sexy?” she asked with an uncomfortable smile.

“Well I heard that they are kinda cute so... I think we should. First impressions are always the most important.” I say, trying to hide my excitement of actually having a reason to dress sexy.

I picked out Nicole’s outfit while she picked out mine. This is something we do on a regular basis.

I put Nicole in a sexy black, lace dress that works perfectly on her. I put the reddest shade of lipstick on her because she can work that shade and it works well with the black dress. 

Now my turn. Nicole always likes to pick my outfits so I knew she would pick something sexy and revealing for me. She picks out this navy blue dress I had hanging in my closet but had never worn. It goes down to right above my knees and is very low cut. If I were to bend over I would have major boob spillage, but I don’t mind. We were ready for the concert to happen.

After we had dressed each other and made predictions about the concert, I was sitting there and at that moment had one person popped in my head…

Liam.


	4. Liam??

It has been 13 years since I last talked or saw Liam. Why now would he be popping in my mind when I should be thinking about the concert and having a good time. I am sure he is living a good life and all but I wonder if he ever forgot about me or the friendship we had. 

I sit there for a few minutes in complete silence when Nicole notices something wasn’t right.

“Are you ok? You got really quiet.” she asks. I feel unsure on how I am going to answer.

“Ummm yeah I’m fine. Just thinking about someone.”

“Do I need to be worried?” she asks nervously.

“No, everything is fine. My childhood friend just popped in my head for no reason.”

(Everything wasn’t fine though.) 

Nicole didn’t know who I was talking about because I never mentioned Liam to her. I had forgotten about him and was concentrated on my life now.

“Ok. Well we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to an exciting day!!” she said with a grin on her face.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today is the day!! Me and Nicole are going to see One Direction tonight. I woke up this morning almost in disbelief that this was actually going to happen. Nothing good like this has ever really happened in my life. But I’m not complaining. 

I get dressed in my yoga pants and t-shirt and head downstairs for some breakfast.

“Good morning Aspyn!” Anthony said coming out of the dining room.

“Well hello Anthony. What are you up to this fine morning?” 

(I already knew what was going on.)

Anthony had a big smile on his face, “Nicole told me you two had a big night planned so I wanted to come by and talk about some wedding details with my gorgeous fiance before you guys head out tonight.” 

“Awww how sweet of you. Well I’m off to the cafe. I’ll be back soon to start getting ready for the concert.” I had the biggest smile on my face.

I start walking out the front door when Nicole comes up behind and lays her hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, are you sure you’re ok?” she sounded worried.

(I think she's still concerned from last night.)

“Yes, Nicole, I'm fine now. It was just a spur of the moment thought.” 

Was it though? I’m not even sure. 

“OK. See you in a little bit.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I spent a few hours in the cafe just reflecting on my life and the past few days and thinking about the conversation I had with my brother. It makes me really happy knowing that he's doing fine and is happy. I think about how great Nicole is and what our friendship means to me. 

I get back to our house and see Anthony and Nicole having a sweet moment. They are so perfect.

They are standing by the back door hugging so tightly. They said their “I love you’s” and kiss like a thousand times before Anthony leaves. That is what I aspire to have one day.

Nicole turns around seeing me. “Do you know what time it is?”

“It’s time to get fancy!!” I said running upstairs.

We each go in our rooms where we have our perfect outfits laid out. 

(My outfit is amazing. I hope it looks good.)

After 45 minutes of us both getting dressed and getting our make-up just right, we walk out of our room. 

We stand next to each other looking into our mirror.

Nicole being her quirky self screams, “DAMN!! We look HOT!!!!”

(I agree!)

“Let’s do this!” I shout.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get in the car and figured what better music to listen to during our drive than One Direction. Afterall, we are heading to their concert.

I pop in the one CD I own. We turn the volume and bass up so much that the car windows are shaking. But we are loving it. 

(Don’t mess with this hot stuff!!)  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We have been driving for an hour when we finally reach the venue of the concert. Me and Nicole have so much excitement built up inside us that we just start screaming at the top of our lungs. We have anticipated this moment for a while now. 

As we approach the doors, our hands start to shake. We hold out our tickets to be scanned then we follow behind others going inside. We find someone that escorted us to our seats. 

“Enjoy the show.” he said.

I turn to Nicole, “OMG this is really happening!!”

We sit there for what seems like forever. We talk about what songs we think they might sing and how perfect they are.

All of a sudden, we hear thousands of girls screaming. 

(Is this it?!)

The lights start to dim down, the screaming is getting louder, and me and Nicole are squeezing each other’s hands so tight I thought we would lose circulation. 

The lights are completely off now and then we hear this deep, loud voice.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready???? All the way from London, England...ONE DIRECTION!!!!!!!”

We start screaming our heads off when we saw all 5 boys shoot up from underneath the stage. 

They start singing What Makes You Beautiful and I realize how happy I was in that moment. They continued singing a few songs before they introduced themselves.

The one with the the long, curly hair started talking...

“Hello everybody!!! We are so happy to be playing for you all tonight in California. This is a place we have always wanted to perform at. Thank you all for coming out tonight.”

(This is amazing.) 

He continues, “Now let me introduce all the boys. I’m Harry Styles. Then we have Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, and last but not least...Liam Payne.”

My jaw drops.

(This can’t be!! Liam?? Is that really you?)


	5. The Concert

I froze when I heard Liam’s name. Was this my childhood friend? I never knew his last name. I can’t imagine that he would have become famous like this. I had a million thoughts running through my head.

Nicole turned to me with my jaw dropped.

“What’s wrong? You froze when Liam was introduced.”

“U-u-uhhh yeah. I’m ok. Just had a thought is all.”

“You totally think he’s hot don’t you? It’s ok. You can have him.” Nicole said happily. 

(This isn’t possible. Just ignore it Aspyn. Enjoy the concert.)

Time went by and I wasn’t thinking about Liam. They were singing all my favorite songs and it was perfect in every way. Me and Nicole were jumping and singing along, even with our out of pitch voices. All of a sudden the whole arena turns black.

A couple minutes went by when all the lights flashed on and above us was a floating platform with all the boys standing on it. The music to a song started and I wasn’t sure what it was. Then I heard Liam start singing and I knew what it was. 

“Girl I see it in your eyes, you’re disappointed. Cause I’m the foolish one that you anointed with your heart. I tore it apart”

(Omg this is my absolute favorite song.)

Me and Nicole were waving our hands in the air with everyone else. I was on the verge of tears when something unexpected happened. 

Liam looks directly at me, into my eyes. 

We both froze. He forgot his part and messed up the whole song. I was so mesmerized that I didn’t even notice it. When he found his place in the song, he started singing to me.

“And your actions speak louder than words and you're about to break from all you’ve heard but don’t be scared, I ain’t going nowhere.” 

(Does he recognize me? Has fate brought us back together? What do I do?)

Nicole notices that Liam is looking right at me.

“Do you know him?”

“U-u-ummm I’m not sure.” I could barely speak.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the concert was a blur. I was going through all these different reasons in my head for what happened. None of them made sense. It has been years since I saw him and now, here he is. But in a band.

I can’t think straight. 

The concert ended and I couldn’t get out of there quick enough. I couldn’t look at him again. I started running out, dragging Nicole with me. I panicked and didn’t know what to do. 

We ran all the way to the car.

Nicole had a thousand questions about what just happened.

“Why did you start running?”

“Did you see someone?”

“Are you o---?”

I couldn’t catch my breath.

“Nicole, I need you to listen very carefully. This is going to be surprising.”

“When I lived in London I had a childhood friend that I never told you about. I never talked to him again once I moved here and I thought he would forget about me and my troubles. Well….”

“Go on.” she said.

“Well...his name is Liam. But I never knew his last name. I think it’s Liam Payne. That’s why he stared right at me and didn’t look away. I felt something, like we had never been separated.”

Her jaw dropped, “Are you sure about this?”

(How would I really know? He’s famous, this couldn’t happen to me.)

“I don’t know. But I have this feeling that I’ve never felt before.”

“Can we just leave now?” I said feeling uneasy about this.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LIAM'S POV

 

After Harry introduced all of us, we decided to do something the fans always want. We are singing on a floating platform above the crowd. The music starts playing.

(I’m up.)

“Girl I see it in your eyes, you’re disappointed. Cause I’m the foolish one that you anointed with your heart. I tore it apart”

As I’m singing, I look around in the crowd to see all the amazing fans we have who came out. I look straight ahead of me and see someone I haven’t seen for a long time.

I see Aspyn. My Aspyn. The girl who came up to me that first day at a new school and talked to me. The girl who became my best friend. The girl who could have had a better childhood. 

I look right at her and she looks at me back.

(This is Aspyn. I have that feeling I always had when I was younger.) 

Looking at her took me back to those days where we would talk for hours. At that moment I forgot we were performing. It felt like it was just me and her. 

I force myself to look away and see all the boys looking at me. I lost my place in the song. 

I look right back at her and start singing.

“And your actions speak louder than words and you're about to break from all you’ve heard but don’t be scared, I ain’t going nowhere.” 

I don’t even remember doing the rest of the concert. I know I wasn’t messing up cause none of the boys were looking at me like earlier. 

We finished the concert and before I left the stage I looked at Aspyn but she wouldn’t look back at me. Instead, she was running away. 

(Should I not have looked at her? Did I freak her out?)  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were all walking off the stage when I looked back again to make sure she wasn’t there. I got into our dressing room and the boys were all looking at me.

“What happened to you out there mate?” Zayn said.

“Are you ok? You seem freaked out.” chimed Louis.

I couldn’t gather my words.

“Umm yeah I think I’m ok but I uh--I have to go. I need to go find someone.”

Harry puts his hand on my shoulder, “Be careful mate.”


	6. Chasing After Her

We were running so fast that we couldn’t breathe. After we had gotten far enough from the arena we slowed down a bit. We find a bench on the sidewalk to sit at to calm down before walking the rest of the way to the car. Nicole doesn’t know what to say to me. I just told her that I possibly know a member of One Direction.

I still can’t grasp everything that just happened. 

(I wonder what he is thinking? Is he trying to find me? How am I supposed to look past this?)

As we are sitting on the bench I look over at Nicole.

“I’m sorry I never told you about Liam. Once I left, I thought his life would be better without me so I didn’t think it was important to tell you about him.”

Her eyes start to fill with tears.

“I don’t care about any of that. Our friendship means more to me than you not telling me one thing about your childhood. I just want to make sure you’re ok.” 

I can’t lie to her about my feelings.

“Honestly, I’m not really ok. This just doesn’t make sense to me. Yesterday I had that one thought about him then now he appears on stage singing my favorite song with his band mates. How do I understand all that?” I said, starting to cry, feeling overwhelmed.

Nicole slides towards me and puts her arms around me.

“You will soon forget about all of this and go on with your life. I will be right here for you to talk to and help you. You are strong. Forget about him.” she said.

We sit there for a few minutes in silence while I try to gather my thoughts. 

“Let’s finish walking to the car. I’m ready to go ho---.”

Out of nowhere, someone touches my shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LIAM'S POV

 

I use the secret door to get out of the arena so fans don’t see me. I can’t waste any time trying to find Aspyn. By now she could be gone and then what will I do. I have to find her.

I start walking down every block looking for her, hoping she was ok. It couldn’t have been easy seeing me after so long. She doesn’t need to be remembered of her childhood. 

Walking down the dark, long streets I was remembering everything we did together. Talking about school and our ambitions in life. She was a good person. 

I realized I don’t even know what I would say to her if I find her. 

(Would she even talk to me? What do I even say to her?)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walk around for an hour, looking down every street to see if she is there. I’m not giving up on her. Not know. She came back in my life for a reason and I’m going to find her and make things right.

I am miles away from the arena and wondering if I had really missed her. She can’t have gone this far, she was wearing heels. 

Just as I start to walk back to the arena, I see two girls sitting on a bench in the dark of the night. I start walking towards them hoping it was Aspyn. It’s too late for two people to just be sitting there for no reason.

(I can do this!! It has to be her.) 

As I approach them I see that it is Aspyn. I didn’t lose her again. She is right there, crying. I knew I freaked her out.

I walk behind the bench without them noticing but now how do I get her attention.

(Time to get some balls and just go for it.)

I slowly extend my arm and lay my hand on her shoulder.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ASPYN'S POV

 

I look over at Nicole, who can see the hand on my shoulder out of the corner of her eye. She can tell I’m scared. There has been no one around us the whole time we have been sitting here. 

(Where did this person come from? Why would they put their hand on my shoulder?)

I slowly turn my head and see the exact person that I’m trying to forget about.

It’s Liam.

We look into each other’s eyes and I see that same person I did when I left him 13 years ago. He was starting to get teary eyed and I start crying even more.

His voice is shakey.

“Aspyn? My Aspyn, is that you?”

(What do I say? My Liam is back.)

“L-L-Liam? It’s me, your Aspyn.” I said barely able to speak through my tears.

He had the biggest smile on his face. I’ve never seen him happier.

“I can’t believe this. You’re right in front of me, I never thought I would see you again.” he said, trying to restrain how happy he was.

“Liam, this is my best friend, Nicole. Nicole, this is Liam.” I said.

I look at Nicole saying, “Would you mind giving me and Liam time alone? We need to talk.”

“Sure. I’ll go get the car and pick you up.” she exclaimed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nicole heads off to get the car. Liam takes her place on the bench next to me.

(What do I say first? I don’t even know if he is mad at me?)

“Liam, what are you doing here? Why did you come after me?”

(I already knew the answers but I wanted to him say it.)

He looked shocked and said, “I don’t want to talk about why I'm here. All I could think about was trying to find you, and I did.”

I tried to hide the smirk that came on my face when I heard him say that. He hasn’t changed at all.

“I’ve missed you too. Wait, how did you even get away from all the fans? Clearly you’re really famous.” I said sounding confused.

“The boys are covering for me. This was too important. I had to find you and make sure it was you I saw.” he said with tears falling down his cheeks.

I can see the emotion in his eyes. We were looking into each other’s eyes the whole time.

I could see the headlights of the car getting closer. This wasn’t enough time.

“I need to tell you so much but Nicole is almost here. You need to go back before someone comes looking for you. I’ll call you.” I said, hoping that would be enough for him.

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT SOMEONE LOOKING FOR ME!!!” he yelled. “I am worried about you. I have to see you again.” he said with concern in his voice.

I didn’t say anything. Nicole is slowly approaching us in the car.

“I have to go.” I said

“I’ll only let you leave if you promise to see me again.” he said with excitement.

I had a smile on my face, “Maybe.”

“I’ll text you where to meet me, do you still have the same number?” I nod my head.  
I’ll see you soon then.” he says.

(This is like old times back in London.)

I get up to walk to the car when Liam grabs my hand and kisses me on the cheek.

I look into his eyes and smile.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get in the car and look at Nicole. She is looking at me with a big smile. She can see how happy I am. She gives me that look she always does when she wants the details.

Nicole being the friend she is asks all these questions.

“So, I saw him kiss you.” she said.

I smile, “He just kissed my cheek. That’s it. No big deal.”

“What did he say to you? It looked important.”

“He told me how he has missed me and that he has a lot to tell me. I told him I had things to tell him too.” I explained.

“So when are you guys going to see each other again?” she asked.

“He said he will let me know where to meet him but I don’t know if I will.” I said sadly.

Nicole looked shocked.

“He ditched the band to come look for you. He obviously cares about you. You have to go see him again. Listen to what he has to say.” she said sounding like my mother.

I tried to explain to her, “He's famous now. He won’t have time for friends or anything so I don’t want to get back in his life just to leave again. It was nice to see him but it’s not going to happen again.”

(I didn’t believe anything I just said. I want him back in my life but how? I care about him.)  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get back to the house and everything seems like a blur. I’m trying to understand what happened. I can’t grasp that Liam was here, in California. Things like this don’t happen to me. I’m used to bad things always happening.

I go upstairs to change out of my outfit. I fall backwards on my bed thinking about whether or not I should meet with Liam. Then I start thinking that he will probably forget to text me because he so busy with his band now. 

Seeing him brought out so many emotions in me; being happy, shocked, but mainly scared. He reminds me of the old life, and makes me afraid. I need to forget about him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later my phone goes off.

*buzz buzz* New Text Message


	7. The Meet Up

I pick up my phone hesitantly. Who would be texting me at 1:00 a.m.? It can’t be Nicole because she is in bed. It’s 9:00 a.m. in London and my brother doesn’t wake up that early. I thought about who it could be for a few minutes, then looked at my phone.

It was Liam.

“How r u?” he texted. 

“Tired and exhausted.” I responded. 

*buzz buzz* New Text Message

“I can’t stop thinking about u…”

(Why is he saying this? I’m confused.)

It takes me a while to think about what I want to say.

“I keep thinking about how after so long we see each other again.” I respond.

*buzz buzz* New Text Message

“Come to the hotel we r staying at tomorrow. We need 2 talk.” 

“How will I get in? Reception will think I’m just a fan.” I texted back, butterflies invading my stomach.

*buzz buzz* New Text Message

“I will tell them I have a special friend coming to visit me. C u tomorrow.”

(Special friend? What does that mean?)  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up later that morning and surprisingly everything that happened last night wasn’t even on my mind. But what was on my mind was this meet up with Liam at the hotel. I didn’t understand why he wanted to talk so soon after seeing each other last night. Then I realized that I was just thinking about everything too much.   
I walked downstairs to carry on with my morning routine. I got to the kitchen and saw a note left by Nicole.

“Anthony took me to breakfast. Hope you’re feeling better. See you later.”

(Now I can’t tell her about what Liam texted me.)

I eat my breakfast and get dressed for the day. I head out to the cafe like I do every morning. This is what I need to think about how this all could have happened.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walk into the cafe and hear the familiar door chime. I walk past the front counter to get to my table.

“Good morning, Aspyn” I hear coming from behind the register.

I get to my table and start to think about everything I need to tell Liam. How I met Nicole and how I am going to explain that she is my best friend without upsetting Liam. Telling him how my life is perfect right here instead of in London. And most importantly: why I never talked to him again after I left.

I already assumed that Liam wants to tell me about how he got into the band and everything that goes along with it. Probably why he never contacted me all these years. Our lives are so different now.

I wanted to go into this meet up knowing some information so I wouldn’t be totally surprised and look like a fool for not hearing about One Direction. I decided to search online for some good information.

After hours of searching, I found that Liam had auditioned on a show called X-Factor. Himself along with the others boys were let go and a producer put them together in a band. I knew that this had to be the Liam I knew because of the feeling I got when I saw him. But I had to make sure.

I searched for pictures of Liam from when he was first put into the band. What I found put all the doubts away. He looked exactly how he was when I left, just older. Liam Payne is definitely the Liam I grew up with.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got so lost into searching for information that I lost track of time. It wasn’t until my phone vibrated that I noticed it was 1:00 p.m. 

*buzz buzz* New Text Message

“Hey bestie, I brought you back some lunch to cheer u up. Where r u?”

I replied, “At the cafe. B home soon.”

I got back home and walked inside to the best thing ever. Nicole hugged me so hard I thought I was going to lose circulation, but her hugs are the best. She really knows how to make me feel better.

We sit at the dining table and she can tell there is something I want to say.

“Go on. Tell me what you’re holding in.” she blurts out.

“Ok. I got a text from Liam at 1:00 a.m. asking if I was ok and he said he couldn’t stop thinking about me.” I rush.

Nicole starts smiling at me.

“See I knew he liked you. What else did he say?” She nudges

“He said he wants me to come to the hotel he is staying at so we can talk more. And he called me his special friend.” I explained nervously.

Nicole jumped out of her chair.

“You have to go. He must have something important to tell you.”

My voice starts to shake, “But...I-I-I don’t know.”

“If you don’t go I will never talk to you again.” she yelled.

“Fine.”

I get up from the table and start to walk upstairs to change out of my yoga pants into something better to meet Liam.  
“Wear something sexy!!” Nicole chimed.

“He is just my friend remember.” I said.

Nicole winks, “Right.” leaving me red faced.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I go back downstairs to leave. I have a taxi waiting for me outside to take me to the hotel where Liam is staying. I don’t know what to expect to happen. Hopefully we can clear the air and be friends again.

I open the front door to leave when I hear Nicole.

“Good luck Aspyn. Get the answers you need.”

(She is always looking out for me.)

After a 30 minute drive, the taxi pulls up in front of the hotel. I get out and walk up to the doors. I stand there for a couple minutes trying to get the courage to go in and not turn around and go back home.

I walk into the hotel and see the front desk with the receptionist sitting behind it.

(Oh god, what do I even say to her?)

“Hi, I’m um...here to see Liam Payne. My name is Aspyn.” I said, shaking in my shoes.

“Ah yes, you must be his special friend. I was told you would be coming this evening. His room number is 216.” she said all perky. 

I’m still shaking, “Th-Thank you.”

I walk around the corner to find the elevator. I walk in and push the button to go to the second floor. It was the longest couple minutes of my life getting there. The elevator doors open and I walk down the hall to find the room.

(I can do this. There is nothing to be nervous about. We were best friends at one point. It will be like old times.)

Before I know it I’m in front of his door, wringing my hands together. I’m standing there trying to gather all my thoughts when I knocked on his door.

The door opens and there he is. I look into his eyes and get that feeling again, the butterflies.

“Hello Aspyn. Please come in.” he said excitedly.

I walked in not saying anything.

“Are you feeling any better after the craziness of last night?” he asked.

“Ummm I’m feeling alright. It’s bizarre though how it all happened.” I said.

He was smiling at me, “I’m glad you came. We need to talk and catch up on things.”

“I wasn’t sure about coming, but I’m glad I did. It’s kinda like old times.” I confessed.

“Why don’t we sit down and start catching up.” he said pointing to the couch in his room.

We walk over and sit down. We both sit on opposite ends of the couch.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We spent quite a few hours talking about different things. Liam told me all about being on X-Factor and how the band got started. He continued telling me how much fun it is being able to travel all over with his mates and do what he loves. I told him about my life here. How I did in high school and a little about Nicole.

But then the conversation turned to talking about how we didn’t stay in contact.

“I need to explain why I never called or texted you after I moved away.” I said.

I could see in his eyes that it wasn’t important anymore but I needed him to know.

My eyes started to water.

“After I left and spent a few days in California, I realized how much better it was here. It seemed like all we ever talked about was how bad my childhood was. I thought that once I was gone that all of the bad stuff was out of your life and I wouldn’t be a burden on you anymore.” I explained.

Liam scooted closer to me when he noticed me getting emotional. He put his arm around me for comfort.

“You were never a burden on me. I was there to help you through the pain. The reason I never contacted you was because I knew you had a better life now and I thought if you heard from me then all the bad memories would come back.” he confessed.

“You would have brought back good memories of our friendship.” I exclaimed.

He looked at me smiling, “If I would have thought that then I would have contacted you to see how you were doing.”

The tears started to roll down my cheeks.

“I’m so sorry this happened. I regret not talking to you these past 13 years.” I said sadly.

I let my head droop forward meeting my chest while I stared at the floor, hoping my hair would conceal my face. I didn’t want Liam to see me crying again.

Liam took his hand and gently lifted my chin up letting our eyes meet. He took his finger and slowly wiped away the tears flowing down my cheek.

“I am here now Aspyn. I’m not going anywhere.”


	8. The Confession

I wake up the next morning very confused. I’m not in my own bed in my house. I’m laying on a couch that doesn’t look familiar. Nothing in this room looks right. I look for my phone to see what time it is. There are 5 text messages from Nicole.

“How is it going?”

“R u ok?”

“Y aren’t u answering my messages?”

“Ur with Liam so I know ur safe.”

“Did u fall asleep?”

(Liam!! Where is he?)

I remember now that I went to meet up with Liam to talk about everything. But I don’t know why I’m still here. I was supposed to go home after we were done talking. I’m looking around the room looking panicked.

Liam walks out of the bathroom around the corner.

“Liam!!” I yell with relief. 

“Good morning Aspyn. Everything's ok. Don’t worry.” he said with a smile.

“What happened last night? Why didn’t I go home?” I ask looking very confused.

He sat next to me, “We were up till 2:00 a.m. talking and before I knew it you fell asleep on the couch. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Oh ok. That explains why I wasn’t at home.” I said smiling at Liam. 

We sit there for a few second without saying anything.

“Would you like to go eat break---?” 

*knock knock*

(Who could that be? Does he have a girlfriend? I need to hide.)

Liam and I both jump from the unexpected knock at the door.

“I’ll answer the door. Just stay there.” Liam said

I hear Liam open the door. A guy comes in that looks familiar. He has blonde hair and an Irish accent. 

“Good morning mate.” I hear Liam say.

“Hey Liam. Me and the rest of the boys are going to go eat breakfast downstairs. You comin'?” he asks.

Liam looks back to where I’m sitting.

“U-ummm I can’t this morning. I have other plans for breakfast.” Liam explains.

(Other plans?) 

I could see the look on the Irish guys face. He wasn’t buying what Liam said.

“Oh I see. Tell me Liam, do you have someone in here?” he said winking.

(Don’t tell him. Don’t tell him.) 

Liam looks back at me again and smiles.

“Yes, I have someone here.” he said.

The door closes and in walks Liam with one of his band mates. I’m staring at him trying to figure out which one it is.

They walk over to me and I start to get nervous. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea about me being in Liam’s room.

Liam starts introducing, “Aspyn, this is Niall. Niall, this is Aspyn.”

“The only thing you need to know about this member right here is that he loves food.” Liam said through his laugh.

Looking at Niall, I can tell he has the same quirky personality as Nicole. 

Niall leans closer to Liam acting like he needs to tell him a secret. But I can hear everything he says.

“Nice job Liam. She is very pretty. You guys make a cute couple.” 

(Shit!! He got the wrong impression.) 

I must have had a horrified look on my face because when Liam looked over at me I could tell he was worried about how I would react. 

Liam puts his hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“Niall, this is Aspyn. My childhood friend from London. This is who I needed to find after our concert the other night.” he explained slowly.

Niall looked over at me, “It’s nice to meet you Aspyn. Liam is a great friend to have. He will do anything to make us feel better.”

I smile at Niall, “Yes he is a good friend to have. I am very lucky.”

“Go ahead and go eat. Tell the boys I’ll be down soon to join you guys.” Liam said.

Niall winks at me and hugs Liam then leaves to go downstairs.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Niall leaves I decide I need to freshen up after waking up. Luckily I had my make-up in my purse so I could make myself half way presentable. Unfortunately, I had to keep on the same clothes I wore yesterday. 

I walk out of the bathroom and Liam is sitting on the couch waiting for me to finish. I go over and sit next to him.

“I suppose you need me to leave now so you can go eat breakfast with the rest of the band.” I said trying to think of a reason to leave.

He looks at me, “I want you to come to breakfast with me. I think it’s time the boys meet you know that you're back in my life.”

Everytime he looks at me I get this feeling I’ve never had before. My body feels tingly. I start to think it’s just because we hadn’t seen each other for so long that this is normal.

“Ok.” I say cautiously. “I’ll go to breakfast with you.”

Liam goes back to the bathroom to finish getting ready since Niall interrupted. I decide to text Nicole so she doesn’t worry anymore. 

“Sry I worried u. I fell asleep here. Gonna eat breakfast with Liam then will be home.”

*buzz buzz* New Text Message 

“Can’t wait to hear everything. Have fun.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Liam walks out of the bathroom.

“I’m kinda nervous to meet them.” I said.

“It will be fine. They will love you. Niall already does. Only 3 more to go.” he said with a smirk on his face.

We start walking to the door to head downstairs. I can hear Liam’s footsteps behind me. All of a sudden I can hear him stop walking.

Liam grabs my wrist and gently turns me around to face him. My eyes immediately lock into his. 

(What is happening?)

We are standing so close, not even a piece of paper would fit between us. He stares into my eyes for what seems like forever. I can see the emotion in his eyes.

I can feel my heart pounding so fast. I can even feel it in my head. I start to breathe heavy, wondering what he's trying to do. 

He grabs my hands, interlocking his fingers with mine. Our grip so tight, like if we were holding on for our lives. His eyes are still locked on mine.

He starts to speak. I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Aspyn.” he pauses. “I want you to know that I liked you from the first day I met you. There was just something about you that drew me to you. I wanted to tell you this the day you came to my house but then you told me about you moving. I didn’t tell you because I knew how bad you needed to get away from here.” 

I can feel my heart pounding even more. I feel like it’s going to pop out of my chest. As he is saying this to me, my eyes start to water.

(It’s time I finally tell him.)

I try to speak through my heavy breathing.

“You were always my friend but I had the same feelings too. I never said anything because I didn’t know how you felt about me. Then I was afraid if I ever left then things would get bad and our friendship would be lost.”

Liam smiles at me and squeezes my hands tighter.

We stand there a few seconds before this happened.

Liam leans even closer to me and puts his lips on mine. I kiss him back showing him exactly how much I care about him. 

We walk over to the couch. Our lips never leave each other’s. Sitting on the couch, we are passionately kissing for several minutes. I open my eyes to look at him. He is looking at me.

We lean back from each other still gazing into each other’s eyes. He takes my hands and kisses them very softly.

I lean into his body, resting my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me, holding me in the tightest embrace.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LIAM'S POV

 

After I introduce Niall to Aspyn, I realize she isn’t just my friend. I really care about her. I get this feeling every time I look into her eyes, I just wonder if she feels it too. She is back in my life and I don’t want to lose her again.

She goes into the bathroom to freshen up, even though she looks fine. My Aspyn is absolutely gorgeous. But she would never believe that if I told her. 

(Do I just come right out and tell her? Do I wait a little longer?)

Aspyn comes out of the bathroom and sits on the couch. I go back into the bathroom acting like I need to finish getting ready for breakfast. I really don’t though. I need to talk myself into telling her how I feel.

(You can do this Liam. Take a chance. She may like you too. Let your feelings be known.)

“I’m kinda nervous to meet them.” she said.

I try to reassure confidence.

“It will be fine. They will love you. Niall already does. Only 3 more to go.” I said. 

I’m walking behind her heading to the door. This is the moment, I need to tell her.

I reached out to grab her wrist. I turn her around making her step really close to me. Nothing could fit between us. I stare in her eyes. I can tell she knows I’m about to say something.

My heart is pounding so fast I’m afraid she can hear it. I grab her hands and interlock my fingers with hers. I’m gripping her hands as tight as I could. 

I start to speak through my shaky voice. 

“I want you to know that I liked you from the first day I met you. There was just something about you that drew me to you. I wanted to tell you this the day you came to my house but then you told me about you moving. I didn’t tell you because I knew how bad you needed to get away from here.”

She tells me that she felt the same way as kids. That she never told me because of the fear of moving away and losing our friendship.

I squeeze her hands even tighter.

I scoot closer to her. I start to lean my head towards hers.

I slowly put my lips on hers, kissing like I’ve never kissed before. She kisses me back just as passionately.

We walk over to the couch, never letting our lips lose contact. Once on the couch, we sit there kissing for minutes. She opens her eyes and I open mine, continuing to stare into each other’s eyes. 

I take her hands and kiss them softly so show even more affection towards her.

I lean back on the couch to relax. Aspyn leans into my body laying her head on my chest. This is what I wanted all along. I put my arm around her and hold her in the tightest embrace. 

(I’ve wanted to do this for 13 years.)


	9. Almost His Girlfriend

I remain in the embrace of this man that I care so deeply about. It feels so good to have him finally know my feelings even though I didn’t even know they existed until I saw him again. I don’t know how I got lucky to have Nicole in my life and now I have Liam. I don’t want this to change. 

I’m just relaxing still laying against Liam when I feel the softest lips ever gently touch my skin. Liam slowly starts kissing my forehead. I can feel a smile come upon my face.

“I just want you to know how I truly feel about you Aspyn. I don’t want you to forget it.” Liam whispers into my ear. 

The smile on my face gets bigger when we says that to me. 

I grab his hand interlocking my fingers with his.

“I will never forget this or your feelings for me. I don’t have to second-guess anything with you.”

Liam grasps my hand harder, sitting there silent for a few moments.

(Should I not have said that?)

I nudge his hand to bring his attention back. He seemed startled and looked down at me with his beautiful smile. He starts stroking my hair.

“I know you probably don’t want to get up, but we should go down for breakfast before one of the boys comes back up here to get us.” he said sadly.

I let out a big sigh snuggle closer to him so he knows how I’m feeling. I really don’t want to leave his arms.

(This is where I belong.)

“I guess we should.” I said, dragging out my words. 

We both get up and head for the door.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As we are walking out of the room and waiting in the elevator, our hands are in a constant grasp. We don’t let go until we approach the dining room in the hotel. Now he is just walking very close to me.

(Does he not want the boys to see us holding hands? He probably doesn’t know how to explain everything yet.)

I just go along with it for the time being. We can take our time telling people.

Liam walks me over to one of the only two empty seats left. He pulls out the chair for me. Then he walks around the table and sits across from me. Once he sits down, he looks at me and flashes a perfect smile.

“It’s about time you two decide to join us.” one of the boys say.

(I think this one is Harry.)

“Do you know how hard it is waiting for food. I’m starving.” yelled Niall. 

Liam turns to me looking nervous about what to say, “I’m sorry mate. We just got distracted.” They all look over at us wondering what that meant.

“W-we started talking more and lost track of time.”

We both smile even though it wasn’t true but that’s what they need to believe, for now.

Then, Liam stood up suddenly and stood at the end of the table looking at all of us. 

“Boys? Can I have your attention please?” Liam said confidently.

“I would like to officially introduce you to the most amazing person I know.” Liam looks at me smiling. “This is Aspyn. My childhood friend from London.”

They turn their heads to look at me and all at once say hi. 

(Their voices sound perfect even when they talk at the same time.)

Liam points the boys introducing them to me.

“This is Harry, Zayn, Louis, and of course Niall.” 

“Nice to finally meet you guys.” I said feeling nervous.

Louis starts talking with his adorable accent, “It’s going to be fun getting to know you Aspyn. We are all glad you’re in Liam’s life.”

I can feel my face turning red.

“Thank you.” I look at Liam. “I’m glad I’m in his life too.”   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We spend hours sitting in the dining room just talking. I tell the boys a little about my life in London, but not too much because I don’t want them to think I’m fragile or a weird person. I want them to like me for who I am now, not because of my childhood problems. Liam and I also tell them about our friendship and why we didn’t talk the past 13 years. Luckily, they all understood and were thankful I was back. 

As the boys were talking, I realized how down to earth they were. They care so much about each other and the people who are important to them. Liam is lucky to have 4 such amazing friends and band mates. 

I take a minute to catch my breath from talking so much. It’s then that I notice Liam being very quiet. I look at him and notice he is staring straight ahead, not at me, but to something behind me in the distance. He isn’t taking his eyes off of this.

I decide not to turn around and look for fear I’m going to see something I won’t like.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a woman walk up to the table. She grabs a chair and sits at the end of the table between me and Liam.

(Why doesn’t she sit by one of the other boys? Does Liam know her?)

I hear a very perky voice, “Good morning, everyone.”

“Hi there.” says Harry, Zayn, Louis, and Niall in unison.

Liam just looks at her and smiles. He looks uncomfortable and I’m not sure why, yet.

I look at Liam and I can tell he doesn’t know what to say to me. We both are sitting there, dead silent while she is talking to everyone else. She doesn’t even acknowledge I’m sitting right next to her. 

(Do I introduce myself? I don’t want to make it complicated.) 

She finally stops talking for a minute so I figured this is the time I should find out who this woman is.

“Hello. I’m Aspyn by the way. Who are you?” I say trying to be nice and not let me nerves come through.

“Hi Aspyn. I’m Sophia. It’s nice to meet you.” she says smiling.

(She seems nice.)

I smile back, “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Liam’s childhood friend from London.” (I’m just gonna ask now.) “How do you know the boys?”

“Well, where do I start. These four lads here are my good friends. I’ve gotten really close to them over this last year. And this one right here.” she puts her hand on Liam’s shoulder. “This is my amazing boyfriend.”

(BOYFRIEND?!?! DID I MISS SOMETHING?)

My breathe is taken back and I can feel my heart drop in my stomach. This can’t be happening to me. I thought he wanted to be with me? 

Liam looks over at me when she says that. He looks sad and confused. He still remains silent.

I force a fake smile, “Oh, how lovely.”

Sophia continues talking to the boys again.

I can’t even look at Liam. He made me feel like this. I feel like I’m going to throw up. 

(I need to get out of here!)

I get up from the table. I’m on the verge of crying but I try to hold it back so they don’t see. I have to leave Liam.

“I’m sorry guys. I have to go.” I said running out of the dining room and out the hotel.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LIAM'S POV

 

We are leaving my room to go down to eat breakfast. All I want to do is hold her hand forever to show her how I feel all the time. While walking down the halls and in the elevator, I hold her hand in the tightest grasp. As we approach the dining room I let go of her hand. I can tell she is wondering why. 

(I don’t want the boys to see. I can’t explain that right now. I have to figure things out with Sophia first.)

We walk to the table where I gladly pull out the chair for Aspyn. Then I take my seat across from her.

Of course Niall questions about us being late.

“Do you know how hard it is waiting for food. I’m starving.”

“I’m sorry mate. We just got distracted.” I said.

(Why did I say that? They are going wonder what we did.)

“W-we started talking more and lost track of time.”

(I need to introduce everyone now.)

“Boys? Can I have your attention please? I would like to officially introduce you to the most amazing person I know. This is Aspyn. My childhood friend from London.”

They all say hi to Aspyn which makes me feel better about introducing her.

I start again, “This is Harry, Zayn, Louis, and of course Niall.” 

The boys immediately start talking to Aspyn. She looks like she is having a good time and hopefully her nerves went away.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We sit there talking for hours. The boys learned a little about Aspyn’s life and about our friendship. It was important to explain to them why we didn’t talk for 13 years. 

I’m just listening to everything that’s being said when I see someone in the distance walking into the hotel. I can’t help but stare. Aspyn sees me looking at something but she doesn’t even look.

She sits between me and Aspyn which makes this whole thing worse. I don’t know what to say. All the boys say hi to her and I’m still just sitting there in silence. 

After a while, Sophia is quiet and I can tell Aspyn is going to say something. 

(I don’t want her to find out this way.)

“Hello. I’m Aspyn by the way. Who are you?” she looks uncomfortable.

“Hi Aspyn. I’m Sophia. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Liam’s childhood friend from London.How do you know the boys?”

(Everything is about to blow up. How do I stop it.)

Sophia starts explaining, “Well, where do I start. These four lads here are my good friends. I’ve gotten really close to them over this last year. And this one right here.” she puts her hand on my shoulder. “This is my amazing boyfriend.”

Aspyn looks shocked and taken back by what she just heard. She didn’t know about Sophia but I was planning on telling her. 

I see Aspyn’s face and the smile she is forcing to make things less awkward.

“Oh, how lovely.” Aspyn says.

After that, she won’t even look at me. I just screwed up my chance of being with Aspyn.   
She looks very uneasy and like she is about to be sick. All I want to do is go comfort her for feeling like this but I can’t. She needs to know I still feel the same about her.

Aspyn stands up and I have no idea what she is going to do. She has every reason to go off on me and ruin everything.

“I’m sorry guys. I have to go.” 

Before I know it, she is running out, possibly from my life, again. 

(I have to go get her.)


	10. Trusting The Wrong Person

I’m running just as fast as I did when I saw Liam at the concert. The feeling of needing to get away from him, no matter how fast I had to run to do so. It’s all happening to me again, but this time, I don’t have Nicole with me to calm me down.

I see in the distance a bench at the end of the block. I need to get there and figure out what the hell just happened. I need Nicole right now but I have to learn how to deal with these situations on my own. I’ve done it for the majority of my life.

I finally get to the bench at the end of the block that seemed like miles away. At this point, my legs are numb and tingly. Not to mention how my chest feels. My lungs feel like they are on fire, like I’m going to explode. I sit down and start hoping all of this will go away and leave me alone, thinking it was all just a horrible dream.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial the one person I know I can trust fully, Nicole.

“Hey girly! How’s it going over there in the land of the hotties?” she answers with her usual perky voice.

The tears are already rolling down my cheeks and my voice is shaking. 

(I hope Nicole doesn’t question my shaky voice. I can’t explain it right now.)

“U-u-umm I need you to come pick me up if you don’t mind. I’m sitting on the bench down from the hotel at the end of the block. Please get here as fast as you can please.”

She is quiet for a few seconds, “Ok, sure. But something happened I can tell.”

“I’ll explain everything later at home. See you in a few minutes.”

I hang up immediately not giving Nicole any time to say a word back. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know Nicole is going to want to know what happened but how am I supposed to explain it to her if I don’t even understand.

I have to stay seated on the bench because there is no way I can move. I’m hunched over letting my arms support me while I put all my weight on my thighs. I let my head droop forcing myself to stare down at the sidewalk. After a few seconds I close my eyes and try to start making sense of this lie Liam kept from me. Liam being the one guy I thought was different than others.

(I thought he wanted to be with me? He told me about how he felt and how he kept his feelings in this whole time. The way he kissed me, the way he held me. All the while having a girlfriend that he didn’t bother to tell me about. Now it makes sense why he let go of my hand when we were going into the dining room. I hate him for doing this to me and making me think we had a chance.)

I know that only being down the block from the hotel that the chances of Liam following me are high. I want him to know how bad he has hurt me but right now I don’t think I could handle seeing him. 

I’ve been sitting here for a few minutes. Nicole will be here soon and I need to get some circulation back in my legs. 

I lift my head up with my eyes still closed. I straighten my posture and lean back against the bench. I open my eyes to see a tall man standing in front of me. I move my eyes up towards his face. It’s Liam.

(Why is he doing this to me? Wasn’t my gesture of running out enough for him to understand I don’t want to be around him. Guess not.) 

I stand up looking him right in the eyes. I squint my eyes slightly to show the anger and emotion that is inside me. I walk a few inches away when I’m stopped in my tracks. 

Liam grabs my arm and twirls me around, pulling me in, close to his chest. 

I pull away from him quickly, yanking my arm out of his grasp. 

“Let me explain.” he says with emotion in his voice.

I’m staring right into his eyes, “Explain? Explain what? H-h-how you played me for a fool. Making me think that you wanted to be with me after so long of holding in your true feelings. The way you were kissing me this morning and holding me like that. I felt safe in your arms and felt loved for the first time in my life by someone who I thought I could trust. How could you do that to me?”

As I finish talking, I see a tear running down his cheek.

“You have to trust me right now. I was planning on telling you about Sophia. But then she came here and I panicked. I didn’t want to tell you in front of everyone. I was going to give you enough respect to do it in private, just between us. You are the one I want to be with. The timing is off at the moment but I want to be proud to call you my girl in front of the guys and the world.” he explains with quivers in his voice.

(I have nothing more to say to Liam. This would be the perfect time for Nicole to get here.)

I continue to stare at him with the anger in my eyes. There is no way I’m believing anything he is saying. I just don’t know what to do now.

After moments of silence, Liam suddenly takes a big step forward. He grabs my hands too quickly for me to move them. 

We are just as close as we were this morning when he kissed me for the first time. But this time it was uncomfortable to be that close to him knowing that his girlfriend is just at the other end of the block. As he looks at me, I turn my head to the left to get my eyes off of him. Of course, Liam being the charmer he is, presses his finger against my chin and glides my head back towards him.

(Of course I always want to kiss Liam. But now is most certainly not one of those times. I can’t even stand to look at him any longer.)

He leans into me like he did so passionately this morning. He firmly presses his lips against mine, kissing me slowly. I can feel the tears from his cheeks hit my lips as he continues to show affection towards me. Feeling his tears on my lips makes the tears in my eyes flow down my cheeks as well. 

Just as he kisses me I hear a car pull up behind us. I’m hoping it’s Nicole.

I have so many emotions running through my body. I want to kiss him back just as slowly but I hate his guts for putting me through all this pain.

I somehow get one of my hands free from his and press it against his chest, pushing myself away from him.

I step back and just look at him once more. At this point, more and more tears are falling down my cheeks.

(What am I supposed to do now?)

All my anger comes out at this very moment and I slap him across the face.

Right after, I hear a car door slam and heavy footsteps getting closer. Nicole walks up to us and stands next to me. She pulls me away from Liam and hugs me tighter than she ever has. 

Nicole turns to Liam, “Don’t ever talk to her again. You don’t deserve her.”

She escorts me to the car while still hugging me so tight. I get in and just let it all out. I almost want Liam to see me crying through the car window like this so maybe he will understand how much I feel betrayed by him. 

Nicole shuts my door and walks around to the driver’s side to get in. She gives me another hug once she is in the car. 

She grabs my hand, “I’m gonna take you home to relax and get you away from this fool of a guy. You can tell me what happened when you’re ready.”

(This is why she is my best friend.)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LIAM'S POV

 

I get to where Aspyn is at the end of the block just sitting on the bench by herself. As much as I desperately want to walk up to her and sit next to her and just wrap my arms around her to comfort her, I know I can’t do that. Walking up to her, I don’t even know if she will give me the time of day. I did betray her and lost all her trust. I just have to take a risk and hope she will listen to what I have to say.

Aspyn’s head is drooped down so I figure if I stand in front of her, eventually she will look up and see me. But honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t just punch me and run off.

She opens her eyes and stares right at me immediately. She is going to hate me for following her.

All my emotion’s are setting in my voice, “Let me explain.”

I can see the anger and disappointment in her eyes when she just stares at my with her eyes squinted. She is about to let the fireworks go off.

“Explain? Explain what? H-h-how you played me for a fool. Making me think that you wanted to be with me after so long of holding in your true feelings. The way you were kissing me this morning and holding me like that. I felt safe in your arms and felt loved for the first time in my life by someone who I thought I could trust. How could you do that to me?” she says with tears filling her eyes.

Seeing how much this is affecting her devastates me. I just let the tears start running down my face. 

I try to explain to Aspyn that she has to trust me now. I tell her how I planned to tell her about Sophia but when she came in how I panicked and didn’t know what to do. I tell her that I want to be with her and how the timing is just not in our favor at the moment.

She continues to stare at me with anger and keeps completely silent.

(I don’t blame her for not saying anything after lying to her about something so important. I have to do something NOW.)

I take a chance and take a big step towards her to fill the space that is between us. All I can think to do is grab her hands so I don’t freak her out anymore. But of course she turns her head away from me and I can tell she is uncomfortable being this close to me again. My immediate instinct is to gently move her head back to look at me. 

(I know she still cares about me. Feelings like that can’t just go away after one lie. I need to make a move.)

I lean into Aspyn like I did this morning and press my lips against hers. At the same time my tears are touching our lips making this even better.

She pushes herself away from me just as I thought she would do. But then out of nowhere, she looks at me and slaps me across the face. That is where all her anger went in to.

Just then, Nicole pulls up and is practically running up to us. She embraces Aspyn in the tightest hug I’ve ever seen. But that is exactly what she needs now, her best friend. 

Nicole looks at me, “Don’t ever talk to her again. You don’t deserve her.”

The girls walk to the car. Nicole starts to drive off when I see Aspyn crying very hard in the car.

(It hurts me that I caused that. I have to figure out how to fix this mess.)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I’m walking back to the hotel with all these thoughts going through my head. I’m trying to think of some way to make this up to her, if she even lets me. For all I know, she probably won’t ever talk to me again. I can’t express how much I love her but I have to do something to show it in a little way.

I enter the lobby of the hotel and walk straight to the receptionist. 

(I know how I can start making things right.)

The receptionist looks at me, “Good morning Mr. Payne. How can I assist you?”

“I need you to get one of our security guys to follow Aspyn to her house right now before they get too far. All I need is her address because I’m planning something for her.”

She smiled at me, “Of course. I will get it done at this moment.”

“Thank you dear.” I replied.

Now it’s time to go back to the table and face the awkwardness I know is going to be there. There is no way I’m explaining things now, not with Sophia right next to me.

I sit back down and brace myself for hundreds of questions.

Zayn looks at me with concern in his eyes, “Is everything ok with Aspyn?”  
“U-umm yeah. She just remembered that she had plans with her friend to help with her wedding. That’s all.”

I hate lying to Zayn and everyone else.

Sophia looks at me and smiles. I force a fake smile back at her. I can’t let her see inside to what I’m really thinking.

I stand up to leave the table.

“I’m sorry everyone but I’m starting to feel ill. I’m going to go up to my room and try to get better.”

I lean down to kiss Sophia on the forehead.

(I have to kiss her or she will think something is going on.)

I look at Sophia, “I’ll call you later.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Finding Myself

The ride home seemed like an eternity. Just sitting in silence, which in a way was good because I don’t even know what I would have said. Every 30 seconds Nicole would look over at me to make sure I was ok. I would give her fake smiles even though deep down my heart was broken. At this point I don’t even want to be in the same city as Liam. I can’t take a chance of seeing him again.

We get to the house and Nicole is walking in with me, right by my side, her arms wrapped around me. I walk in and see Anthony in the kitchen. It was nice to see him, but at first glance I could see on his face he knew something happened. Me and Nicole walk over to the couch and sit down.

Anthony walks over to us, “Hello ladies. I’m going to head out and give you some time to talk.” He looks over at me, “Everything will work out Aspyn. Just believe in that.”

I gave him a genuine happy smile.

He leaned down and kissed Nicole then left.

I start crying again and let everything out that I was holding in before.

“How could someone do this to me. Liam of all people too. The way he confessed his feeling for me and kissed me with such passion this morning. Sitting there embraced in his arms and loving every second of it. All the while, not telling me he has a girlfriend that will be downstairs any minute to have breakfast. She could have come up to his room and seen us together. Everything would have blown up. I can’t handle this anymore.”

Nicole’s eyes start to water, “Calm down if you can Aspyn. I’m right here to help you. I don’t need all the details right now ok. You never have to see him again if you don’t want to. I doubt he will even try to come find you after hitting him. You need to focus on yourself.”

“You don’t understand. I’m not this type of person. I’m coming in between two people in a relationship. Two people who the world knows as the perfect couple. I don’t do that. I have morals and standards. Everyone will hate me if I break them up because I was there. I have to leave. I need to get out of here and away from people who know me.”

Nicole puts her hands on my shoulders, “Listen to me. You are not a person who breaks up relationships ok? Liam got himself in this mess. You didn’t know about his girlfriend. He led you on. You did nothing. Stop criticizing yourself.”

(She is probably right but I can’t take my chances.)

I look at Nicole, “Thank you for being here and talking me through this, but I need to get away for a little while. I’m going to fly to London and visit my brother and reset myself. I need to concentrate on me. I won’t be gone too long.”

“I think that is a good idea for you. Spend some time with your brother and forget about everything here. I got everything covered.” she said while hugging me. 

“Thank you for understanding. I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I’m going to go upstairs and book my flight for tomorrow.” I said walking towards the stairs.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LIAM'S POV

 

I get to my room and that’s when everything starts to set in. I lied to Aspyn, the person I want to be with but now she despises me. I ruined things for us and once again she is out of my life. I look at the couch and all I can think of is Aspyn and how she felt so comfortable in my arms because she thought she could trust me. I want that back. Then I stand where I kissed her for the first time this morning and think how perfect that was. Something perfect that will probably never happen again.

I’m zoning out when I hear knock at the door that brings me back.

I walk over to open the door with all these thoughts as who it could be.

(As much as I would like that to be Aspyn, it probably isn’t. Is it Sophia? Or the receptionist with the information I need?)

“Hey mate. Can I come in for a little bit?” Zayn said standing in the doorway.

“Oh, hi there Zayn. I won’t be much company but sure.” I replied with my saddened voice.

We walk over and sit on the couch. 

I can see the concern in Zayn’s eyes, “How are you doing mate? You seem distracted and distant”

I take a second before saying anything. “Ummm yeah I’m doing ok. Just a lot going on right now.”

I pause and take a breath, “Actually, no I’m not ok lad. I don’t know what to do. I may have lost Aspyn again. I can’t handle that. I just got her back in my life.”

(I know I can trust Zayn enough to explain everything to him. I have to tell someone. I need help.)

“Liam, if something is bothering you, you know you can talk to me mate. About anything.” he said with confidence.

I went on to explain exactly why we hadn’t spoken in 13 years. I told him about her difficult childhood and how this reunion was good for both of us. 

“So what happened last night and this morning for things to get where they are now?” Zayn questioned.

Everything I was holding in just came out. “I asked her to come to the hotel last night so we could talk privately. That all went fine. It was this morning that started everything, but at the time it was the greatest thing that could have happened. I told her how I had really felt about her when we were in school together. I finally told her how I had feelings for her. She explained how she had feelings for me too.”

Zayn sounded confused, “How exactly did that cause the events that happened earlier?”

“After we talked I kissed her. I kissed her because I wanted to show her my feelings. Then we came over here to the couch and I held her in my arms. She rested on my chest and it felt right. I could tell that was where Aspyn wanted to be all along.”

“Good for you mate. You get the girl you want. But I’m guessing she didn’t really leave breakfast because she forgot about her friend, was it?”

(He knows me too well. But he always has my back.)

My eyes start to fill with water again, “No. She didn’t know about Sophia.”

Zayn’s jaw dropped in shock, “Liam!! How could you do that to Aspyn?”

“I never meant too. I forgot she was coming to breakfast. I honestly was going to tell Aspyn about Sophia. But then everything blew up in my face. That’s why I had to go after her. I couldn’t let her walk out of my life without an explanation.”

“Listen lad, I believe you. You have a heart full of love and you want to give it to Aspyn. But you have to let things play out on their own.” Zayn said putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

(I look away from Zayn. I honestly don’t know what to do from this point.)

“Tell me Liam, what is it about Aspyn draws you to her? Why do you want to be with her?”

I turn my head back to look at Zayn.

“We went through so much together as kids. I was there for her when she had no one to lean on. She is beautiful, smart, sexy, and a really good person. She is my Aspyn. She deserves to be loved, and I want to be that one to give her everything.”

Zayn smiles, “I believe you genuinely want to be with her. Do everything you can to get her back mate. You need her.”

I’m actually able to smile back. “Thank you for your support lad. It means everything to me.” 

(I have to put my idea into action.)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Being able to tell Zayn about everything was like a weight being lifted off my shoulder. But at the same time, an even bigger weight is still there. I have to get more time with Aspyn and try to get her to understand me and give me the time to fully explain. 

It’s been a couple hours since everything happened this morning. Having support is helping me get through not having Aspyn right now. I almost forgot about my plan for Aspyn until I heard a knock at my door, bringing my attention back to the present. 

I walk over and open the door, not really knowing who was going to be standing there.

Thankfully it was the receptionist. “Mr. Payne, I got the address for you. Is there anything else you need sir?” 

“Actually there is something. Won’t you come in for a minute.” I said stepping aside letting her come in. “I need you to call the best flower shop in town and order a dozen daisies. Have them delivered tomorrow morning to the address you gave me.”

She smiles at me, “Absolutely sir. If you need anything else just ring me downstairs.”

(This is the first step to getting Aspyn to let me in and trust me again.)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ASPYN'S POV

 

I got back downstairs to relax and spend some time with Nicole before leaving. I walk to the living room and see that Anthony came back. 

“Hey Anthony, it’s good to see you again. Sorry I couldn’t be much company earlier. I needed to take care of something and I needed Nicole. I’m sorry.”

He walks closer to me and hugs me.

“No need to apologize Aspyn. You needed your best friend and I understand that. I have the rest of my life with her so it was no problem. I’m glad you’re feeling better. I don’t like seeing either of you girls upset.”

I step back and smile at Anthony.

“Thank you so much. Nicole is lucky to have you. And I’m lucky to call you my friend.” I look at both Nicole and Anthony together. “I just realized that with me taking this break, I won’t be here to help with the wedding planning. I can stay if you need me too.”

Nicole grabbed my hand. “Aspyn, listen to me. You need some time to yourself right now. Don’t worry about the wedding. We have plenty of time for wedding details when you get back. I’m worried about you more than anything.”

She is silent for a few seconds, looking at me, I can tell she has more she wants to say.

“Your birthday is on Friday and I want you to stay as long as you need, but ---”

I hug her for thinking so much about me.

“I’ll be back for my birthday. I can’t imagine not spending my birthday without my best friend and Anthony.”

Nicole is smiling from ear to ear. 

“Excellent. I’m going to plan something for you to celebrate.”

“I don’t need anything, but I know that won’t stop you. Just nothing big. It’s getting late so I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you in the morning before I head out.” I said walking towards the stairs.

I stop for a second and look back at these two people who would do anything for me and I realize how lucky I am to have them.


	12. New Steps In Life

Waking up this morning, I’m feeling better than I have for a few days now. The events that happened in a few days time really messed me up and set me back a little bit. I started to question who I was as a person, truly thinking I could actually break up someone’s relationship. I still feel that going to London will be a good thing for me. Getting out of the city for a few days and seeing my brother could help me reset.

I slowly start to get ready to head out. I get dressed, put my make-up on, and grab my suitcases getting ready to head downstairs when I hear the doorbell.

(Who would be coming over this early in the morning?)

I immediately start to wonder if it’s Liam trying to get time with me to talk. I can’t risk that right now so I let Nicole answer the door. I walk over to my bedroom door and stick my head out to see if I can hear anything.

I don’t hear anything at first and figured if it was Liam, that Nicole would probably be yelling at him by now. All I’m hearing is Nicole’s voice.

“Thank you very much. Have a nice day.”

I really don’t even want to know who that was. If it was important, Nicole would have called for me. I gather all my thoughts, grab my bags, and head downstairs to say goodbye.

I walk into the kitchen where Nicole greets me with a hug. “Good morning. Anthony apologizes for not being here to say bye before you leave. He had a work emergency.”

I hug her back, “That’s alright. I got to see him last night. Plus, I’m sure he will be here when I get back.” I pause for a second. “I should probably get going. I don’t want to miss my flight.”

Nicole steps back from our hug and smiles at me.

“Before you go, someone came for you earlier.”

(Great. It was probably Liam not backing off.)

She leads me over to the kitchen table. I drop my jaw in shock. There is a bouquet of daisies sitting right there. Daisies, of all flowers. 

“The delivery guy didn’t say who they were from, but I got a pretty good guess who.” Nicole chimes in while I’m lost staring at the flowers.

I grab the card that’s sitting so delicately in the bouquet.

“I’m not giving up on you. I will prove it. With love, Liam.”

I look at Nicole with a little smile on my face. “They’re from Liam. He said he isn’t giving up on me.”

“Who does he think he is. Just sending you flowers after all he put you through and him not delivering them himself. He isn’t worthy of you Aspyn. You’re a better person than that.” Nicole said with concern in her eyes.

I grab one of the daisies out of the vase and hold it tight.

“He could have given me roses but instead he sent daisies. He remembered that daisies are my favorite flower. I told him that 13 years ago.” I said while smelling the daisy in my hand.

(His charm is working but everything he did is still fresh in my mind. He broke my heart. How do I just get over that?)

Nicole grabs my hand, “Forget about him. You have so much going for you. Go to London and have fun and relax. Don’t even think about that asshole. Enjoy yourself.”

We walk to the front door when I stop for a second. I hug Nicole and thank her for everything again. I walk out the door and head towards a few days of no distractions. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LIAM'S POV

 

The first step to getting Aspyn back is in place but now I have to deal with Sophia. This is something that I really don’t want to deal with but I have to if I will ever have the slightest chance with the person I really want to be with. I have to call Sophia.

Sophia answers, “Hey, I thought you weren’t going to call.”

“Sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind. But I did call for a reason. I want to take you out tonight to dinner. I have some things I want to tell you and I want to spend a little time with you. How does that sound?” I respond trying not to give her mixed signals.

“That sounds perfect. I really have been wanting to spend some time with my man. I’ll see you tonight.” she says with excitement.

(I hate that she thinks everything is fine but she needs to know the truth.)  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After calling Sophia I head to Zayn’s room to talk to him and let him know what my plan of action is. He was always one to listen and give advice when I need it.

I knock on the door then walk in. 

“Zayn, I need to talk to you mate.” I said rushing in. I walk in further to see all the boys there.

I stopped quickly and looked at the boys. They looked confused and worried.

“LIIIIIAM!!!!” yells Niall and Louis as they run up to me and hug me very tight.

(Did Zayn tell them everything I told him about Aspyn?)

I wrap my arms around them. “What’s going on lads?”

Niall and Louis step back and smile at me. “We were all just chilling and relaxing a bit. I was wondering where you’ve been.” Louis chimed in.

I glance over at Harry and then look over at Zayn. “I was just making an important phone call. That’s all.”

Harry walks over towards me and lays his hand on my shoulder. “Liam, are you sure everything is ok? You can tell us if it’s not. We all got your back lad.”

(They need to know. Sooner or later they will ask questions and I want to be the one to tell them. They are my best mates.) 

I look at Zayn again and give him a little nod to tell him I’m ok with them knowing.

“Actually Harry, something isn’t ok. I need to tell you all something important.”

I pause for a second so I can gather my thoughts and explain everything right.

“The call I said I was making, well I was talking to Sophia.”

“That’s good, but why are you telling us that?” asked Niall.

“There’s more to it. U-uumm, I called her because I need to tell her some things. I-I-I’m breaking up with Sophia. I will always love Sophia, but I’m in love with someone else. Aspyn is the one I want to be with. I’ve wanted to be her for the last 13 years and know I can’t let her go. I have to make things right.”

Zayn stands up and smiles. “I’m proud of you lad for making this decision. I think I can speak for all the boys when I say we want you to be happy. I can see how happy you are when Aspyn is around.” 

All the guys come towards me and include me in a group hug. This is what I needed right now. To have the support from my best mates and not hiding anything from them. After all, they will eventually become close with Aspyn too.

“I love her so much it hurts but I can’t even tell her that. I’ve screwed everything up and I thought I knew how to fix it but now I’m not so sure.

“I’m confused Payno. How did you screw up everything?” Harry asks with concern.

I feel the disappointment in myself.

“Well you see lads, Aspyn didn’t know I was with Sophia and I gave her the wrong signs. I blame myself for hurting her and probably losing her trust forever.” I explain.

“Aspyn is an amazing person, I think if you can get her in the right setting she will listen to you and understand why you didn’t tell her. You just have to give her some time to process everything.” Zayn says with encouragement. 

I smile at the guys, “One thing is for sure, I’m not giving up on her. I’ll see you boys later.”

(I just hope she hasn’t totally given up on me.)  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ASPYN'S POV

 

After a 10 hour flight, I finally landed back in London. It felt good to be so far away from everything and everyone, even though I was missing Nicole. I was doing good about not thinking about Liam until my phone buzzed.

*buzz buzz* New Voicemail

I push play. “I know I’m the last person you want to be talking to right now but I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice and make sure you’re ok. Please call me back.”

Just hearing his voice makes my heart beat fast and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I hate that he does this to me. I’ve set my mind to get over him and move on to someone who won’t deceive me or lie to me. 

I get into the cab waiting for me outside the airport. I have convinced myself there are bigger and better things in this life and I will find them. One of them being the fact that I get to see my brother for the first time in months. 

About 30 minutes later we pull up to my aunts house. I’m standing outside the door waiting for the right moment to ring the doorbell, getting more and more nervous every second. 

(I hope he doesn’t know anything about Liam. I didn’t come all this way to talk about him.)

I ring the doorbell and wait anxiously hoping he is surprised to see me. My worst fear being that he has moved on without me in his life. 

A few seconds later the door opens and I see my little brother standing there looking so happy. 

“Surprise!!” I yell.

“Oh my god Aspyn, you’re here in London. I can’t believe this, it’s so good to see my big sis again.” he says while practically jumping out of his pants.

I hug him so tight and don’t let go for a while. This is my little brother, the one person that will always need me in his life.

He hugs me just as tight. “What are you even doing here?”

(I’m not going to tell him the truth but I’m not going to completely lie to him either.)

“There is so much going on in California right now that I needed to get away and have time to myself, and of course I needed to see you. I needed some family in my life.” I say as I kiss him on the top of his head.

He takes my hand and we walk over to the couch. 

He has the biggest smile on his face. I’ve never seen him this happy. “I’m so glad you’re here. Does this mean we get to celebrate your birthday together?”

“Actually, that’s the only bad thing about this trip. I’ll be back in California on my birthday to celebrate with Nicole but I’m here now and we can celebrate early, me and my true family.” I say hoping he’s not too disappointed.

He smiles, “You know what, I can’t even be upset. I have my sister here right now and I’ll take what I can get. Family time.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	13. Actions In the Right Direction

LIAM'S POV

 

I can’t see my life without Aspyn and I know that even though she may hate me right now she feels the same way. I know I messed up but her feelings for me can’t just disappear because of one thing I kept from her. If she loves me like I think she does then she will understand after I talk to her again, even if I have to force my way in to do so. 

I have the first step planned on how I’m going to get her back. I have to go meet with Sophia and explain everything to her. But first I have to text Aspyn. She needs to know I’m thinking about her no matter what.

“The spaces between us keep getting deeper it’s harder to reach you even though I’ve tried. I will make things right between us and it all starts tonight.” I take a deep breath as I push send.

(I’m not expecting a response but I just hope she believes me.)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I’m sitting at the restaurant away from anyone so we can have this time to talk without paparazzi seeing us. This is the most nervous I’ve been in a long time. Performing on stage doesn’t even make me this nervous. But this night could possibly be the start to the rest of my life, with Aspyn.

I look in the distance and see my beautiful girlfriend walking towards me. I can see the sparkle in her eyes as she looks at me walking faster to get to me. I stand up and walk towards her to greet her.

I extend my arms towards her to grab her hands. I bring her in close to me and kiss her for the last time. I pull out the chair for her to sit down. I walk around the table and sit back down myself.

“This is a bit different than usual. What’s going on?” Sophia asks looking around the room.

I grab her hand across the table and hold it tight. 

“I wanted to be away from the paparazzi and just have it be us. Time for us to talk and enjoy each other’s company.”

She squeezes my hand, “Any time I have with you is perfect no matter where we are or what we are doing.”

We sit there for a while, eating and talking about our families and how the shows are going for us. 

(I need to stop stalling and just tell her what I need to talk about before it gets harder.)

There was a moment of silence before I brought myself to start talking again. “There is something important I want to talk to you about. The reason I needed to see you tonight.”

Sophia smiles and nods her head slightly.

“Ok well, umm, it’s about Aspyn.” I said softly.

“Oh yes, Aspyn. I remember her from the other day. She seems like a very nice girl.” Sophia responds.

“She is one of the nicest girls I’ve met. We were childhood friends in London. She was there for me when I had no friends and I was there for her. After a while I realized I had feelings for her but we were young and I didn’t know what to do with how I felt. I was planning on telling her how I felt the same day she came over to tell give me some bad news. She was moving to California for reasons I don’t need to get into. I wanted her to have a better life so I let her go and never told her how I felt about her.” I explain.

I pause for a few seconds to gather my emotions before continuing.

“I moved on with my life as did she and we lost contact after she left. I met you and I couldn’t be happier that you came into my life. I was thinking about Aspyn a lot recently, just wondering how she was doing or if she ever thought about me. I was so excited when she came back into my life after 13 years.”

Sophia grabs my hands and leans forward in her chair. “I’m so happy she is back in your life. It has to feel so good to have your friend back after so long.”

I smile at her, “I’m glad you’re ok with her being back and our friendship starting again. But it wasn’t until I saw her again and talked to her that I noticed that my feelings for her weren’t completely gone like I thought. The more I hung out with her these last couple of days, I thought about how we never had the chance to see if we could have been together or not. It feels like old times when I’m with Aspyn and I feel something inside me when I’m around her.”

Sophia releases my hands and I can see the tears starting to build in her eyes.

“This is all coming so fast Liam. What are you trying to say?”

“What I’m trying to say is, I-I-I want to be with Aspyn. I’m in love with her. I want to see where it could go with us being together. But I want you to know that I love you and always will. You have been by my side these last couple of years and I’m so grateful for everything. I just feel differently now than I did in the beginning.”  
The tears are rolling down Sophia’s cheeks. “I understand how you could love Aspyn. She is a very lovely person. I love you and always will, even if we aren’t together. I want you to be happy and with the person you are in love with.”

We sit there for a few minutes before I get up and walk her to the restaurant exit. 

I stop her when we get to the doors. I turn her around and look in her watery eyes. I bring her into my chest and hug her so tight. I can feel her tears on my neck as I hold her and a tear starts running down my cheek. 

I whisper into her ear before letting her go, “I love you. Stay beautiful.”

She pulls away from me and I kiss her on the forehead before letting her walk out.

(There is one more thing I have to do tonight, text Aspyn.)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ASPYN'S POV 

 

Me and my brother stayed up almost all night just talking and laughing. Being the concerned, older sister I am, I had to make sure he was doing good in school and being in London. 

I roll over and grab my phone from the side table. I expected what I saw when I looked at my phone, a million texts from Nicole. But it doesn’t even bother me because I know she is just looking out for me and making sure I’m ok.

I decide to just call her even though it’s late in California.

I dial her number *ring ring*

“Hey Aspyn, how’s your trip?” Nicole answers really excitedly.

“It’s great. We stayed up almost all night just talking and catching up things. You and my brother are the only people in my life I can fully count on no matter what. I’m glad I came here to see him.” I respond.

“That’s exactly what I wanted for you on this trip. Time to forget everything and enjoy some family time. And I will never leave you and will be here for whatever you need, always.”

I’m smiling so big my cheeks hit my cell phone. “Thank you for encouraging me to do this for myself. I can’t wait to come back tomorrow and celebrate my birthday with you and Anthony. Nothing could ruin this for me now.” 

And just as I say that, I can feel my phone buzz against my skin. I look at the screen and see it’s a text, from Liam.

“Keep having fun and I’ll see you tom---.”

I cut Nicole off.

“I just got an important text I need to respond too. I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for everything.” I say quickly.

(I couldn’t tell her it was Liam. She would be mad and start telling me how I can’t trust him. I can handle this on my own.)

I slowly lower my hand away from my ear and gradually move my eyes to look at the screen.

New Text Message

“The spaces between us keep getting deeper it’s harder to reach you even though I’ve tried. I will make things right between us and it all starts tonight.”

I just drop my phone in shock.

(Does he really think that he can fix this mess. I do love him but how I can ever trust him after this. He could always lie to me again. I have to get rid of my feelings.) 

I decide not to respond. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea and think I want to talk to him because that is the last thing I want to do. Whatever he needs to tell me or has to do I can deal with it when I get back, if I have the courage. 

I walk downstairs to find my brother. I have to try and keep a smile on my face so he doesn’t know something is wrong and not think about what Liam meant in his text. 

I walk into the dining room and see my brother sitting there at the table.

“Good morning little bro, how are you this morning?” I ask.

“I’m a little tired, but I’m excited to hang out with you today. I know you’re leaving tomorrow so we need to make the most of our time.” he responds.

I give him a hug from behind. “I’m not leaving until tomorrow afternoon so we will have a few hours together.” I pause for a second. “What should we do today?”

“Well I thought since it’s going to be nice today, we could just go walk around our favorite park and just chill there all day.” he suggests.

I walk over to the chair next to him and sit down and get a bowl of porridge.

“That actually sounds perfect. It will be nice to go to our favorite park. It will bring back some of the good memories I have as a kid here.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We take a little bit to get ready and pack some food to eat while at the park. I’m genuinely excited to be back in London even though I have mostly bad memories here. But despite that, there are some things I enjoyed here. The places, like this park, where I would go to escape home and have time for me. 

I’m walking to the door when my phone goes off.

*buzz buzz* New Text Message 

“I did what I needed to tonight and our lives can finally begin, if you let it. With love, Liam.”

I must have had a worried look on my face after reading his text. “Is everything ok? You don’t look so good.” my brother asked with concern.

I had to snap back into the present.

“Oh--yeah I’m fine. Sorry it was just this text I got and I wasn’t expecting it. But I’m fine, don’t worry. Nothing could ruin today.” I respond trying to reassure my brother.

(Even though this day was just ruined. How can I get him out of my mind now?)

I just take a deep breath and try to focus on what is important right now, my brother. 

After I calm myself down, we continue out the door to the park. It was such a nice day out and I couldn’t imagine myself anywhere else in that moment. Being here is really where I needed to be.

We arrive at the park after a nice walk there. We just walk around the green grass looking at the ducks in the water and throwing some bread into the pond for them. It felt good to relax and spend this quality time with my brother, god knows I haven’t spent as much time with him as I would like since moving to California.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours and hours pass by before we realized we spent all day at the park. We start walking back and my brother asks about Nicole.

“So how has Nicole been?” he asks.

“Oh you know, she is Nicole. Still the goofy, crazy person I call my best friend. She has been busy with her wedding planning and of course I’m helping her. I’m lucky to have Anthony in my life too. He is good for her and he is there for both of us.” I say with excitement in my voice.

He stops and turns to me with a smile on his face. “I’m so happy that you found someone that you can trust and have by your side when you need it. Nicole is lucky to have you as a best friend and same for Anthony. I would like to meet him sometime.”

“Of course. I would love for you to come to California soon and see where I live and for you to see Nicole and meet Anthony. We will have to work into our schedules.”

He stands there in silence before speaking again. 

“Aspyn?” he said almost with a frown on his face. “I know you’re happy that Nicole found the love of her life and is getting married with your help planning…” he paused. “But do you think that will ever happen for you? I know you don’t need a guy to be happy because you’re independent but I can feel a sense of you wanting that feeling too.”

I move in closer to hug my brother. “Don’t worry about me. I believe that it will happen for me when I can fully trust a guy and not question anything he says. I’m fine right now, trust me.” I said trying to convince him and myself.

(In that moment one person was in my head, Liam.) 

My brother squeezes me tight, “I know you can take care of yourself but I will always look out for you, even if I’m just you’re younger brother. I love you no matter what.”

I squeeze him back just as tight, “I know you will always be there for me and I will always be there for you even if I’m thousands of miles away. I love you too.”

The rest of our walk back was very sweet and emotional. We said things to each other we never have before. It took me back seeing how much he has grown up and becoming his own person. I couldn’t be more proud of him.

Once we get back to the house, we just watched movies and enjoyed the time we had left before having to leave. I went to bed feeling renewed and focused on what was really important in life - my brother, my friends, and myself.


	14. Making Her Understand

I woke up this morning and felt like a completely different person in a way I can’t even explain. Something in me makes me feel like I’m on top of the world and nothing could ruin what this next year has in store for me. I’m 22 today, I have my brother who I adore, and of course Nicole and Anthony, the two best friends anyone could ever ask for. Not only that but I’m about to graduate from college and start a new chapter in my life. I’m putting the past behind me along with those who wronged me. Looking forward is all I want. 

I walk down the hallway that leads downstairs so I could get something to eat. I noticed birthday banners and balloons all the way down the stairs. My brother is standing in the dining room with every inch of the kitchen filled with more balloons.

“Happy birthday big sis.” my brother yelled.

All I could do was smile. “What is all this?” I asked trying not to let my emotions show.

“This is the first birthday I’ve been able to spend with you since you left so I wanted it to be special. I cooked you brunch and decorated a bit. I’m sorry if it’s too much or if you don’t like it.”

I walk over and hug him.

“I absolutely love it. But you didn’t have to do this for me. After all, I’m the older one that’s supposed to be taking care of you.” 

He hugs me back. “I’ve learned how to take care of myself a long time ago like you did. We are better people for it too. Plus, I wanted to do this for you so just accept it and don’t be stubborn, okay?”

I couldn’t help but notice how much my little brother has grown up over the years.

(How did I get so lucky?)

“Well in that case, I promise not to be stubborn today and enjoy my time left here before my flight.” I respond

“Let’s do it!!” he said.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LIAM'S POV

 

After I text Aspyn I realize my future is all in the hands of the one person I love most in this world but she hates me right now. That didn’t set well with me. I can’t wait one more day without seeing Aspyn and trying to get through to her. I need to go see Aspyn and try to get my way in her house so she will listen but first I need to call the guys.  
I dial Zayn.

*ring ring*

“Hey mate, what’s up?” Zayn answers.

“I need you to get the guys and let them listen to this. I have something I want you all to know.” I respond.

I hear Zayn yell in the background.

“Harry, Louis, Niall come here mates. Liam is on the phone and wants to talk to us.” Zayn yells.

“Payno!!! How is everything going?” Louis asks.

“Hey Tommo, I’m doing ok but I need you guys to know that I officially ended things with Sophia and I’m going after what I want. I’m probably going to be out late because I don’t know how long this will take so don’t wait up for me. I love you guys.” I respond with a slight smile on my face. 

Niall just pops out of nowhere, “Go get your girl mate. You deserve her.” 

“Thanks Nialler! See you guys later.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I drive myself to Aspyn’s house thinking about what I wanted to say the whole way there. I couldn’t mess this up again. 

I ring the doorbell and wait nervously to see if I would see her face in the doorway.

It was Nicole who answered. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” she screams at me.

“Just give me 5 minutes please.” I pause to wait and see if Nicole was going to shut the door in my face. “I need to see Aspyn. Things have changed tonight and she needs to know. I know you’re trying to protect her from me but I promise I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important for her to know.” 

Nicole slowly opens the door wider letting me walk in.

She turns away from me and walks into the living room. “Aspyn isn’t here anyway but I guess you can talk to me. I can at least do that.”

I looked at Nicole quickly when she said Aspyn wasn’t here.

“Wait, what do you mean she isn’t here? It’s late, where is she? Is she safe?” I ask wondering if she is taking care of herself.

“She is in London right now seeing her brother. She needed to get out of town for a little bit to forget about things, to forget about you mostly. Aspyn will be back tomorrow since it’s her---”

“---her birthday. I know. That has been in my mind ever since she left mad at me. Even after she left London, I still thought about her every year on her birthday. I was one person who actually cared about her existence.” I blurt out.

Nicole looked at me with a slight smirk. “I’m glad at least one person didn’t completely leave her in the dust from her childhood.”

I sit down next to Nicole so she could see my face and the emotions I was feeling. “I really want to do something for her birthday but she won’t even text me back let alone want to be seen with me. But I can’t let it go or let her go. You have to understand that.” I say trying to persuade Nicole.

She smiles at me. “I believe you Liam. I can hear how you care about her but it will take time for her to trust you again. She lost trust for people when she was abandoned as a child, but you probably already knew that.”

“I do and that’s why I feel like shit that I did that to her again. She doesn’t deserve it and i want to make it up to her.”

Nicole sits there for a second. “Okay I have an idea. Me and Anthony are supposed to take Aspyn out for her birthday tomorrow evening when her flight comes in but instead why don’t you have the evening with her instead. I can make her think we are still doing something. She might be mad but it will be worth it, if you don’t let her down again.” she says looking me in the eyes.

“What am I supposed to do? She doesn't want to see me.” I ask unsure. 

“Talk to her and make her understand like you got me to understand tonight. I can see that she still cares about you so just work with her.”

“I know just what to do and say. I have to go, the guys are gonna be worried. I’ll come back tomorrow before her flight comes in.”

I walk to the door and before I walk out I stop for a second.

“Hey Nicole, thanks for understanding how important Aspyn is to me and for giving me your night with Aspyn. You won’t regret it.” I say then walk out.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ASPYN'S POV

 

I don’t want this day to end. Spending time with my brother here in the place I know best was one of the greatest feelings I’ve ever had. We spend the day just celebrating my birthday by going to my favorite coffee shop and going from shop to shop in town. Spending quality time with of my favorite people.

We get back to the house just in time for me to leave to catch my flight back to California to celebrate there with Nicole and Anthony.

“How much time do I have left with you?” my brother asked as we entered the house.

“Only like 5 minutes.” I respond with tears filling my eyes. 

I grab my brother’s hands and squeezed them tight. “I want you to understand something, ok? You are the most important thing to me and I know you’re growing up and won’t need your big sis to hover around you---”

“Don’t say that. I will always need you no matter how old I am. We need each other always.” he says cutting me off.

I walk to the door with my suitcases and stop there before I go out to my taxi.

“My life right now is pretty hectic with school and helping Nicole plan her wedding, but I promise I will travel back here as much as I can to see you and the place I love. But for now I have to go and get back to California and thank you so much for planning this for my birthday. It was perfect. I’ll let you know when I land. I love you.” 

He hugs me before letting me go and closes the door behind me.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LIAM'S POV

 

I woke up after only getting a few hours of sleep cause all I could think about was how I will get Aspyn back tonight no matter what I have to do to get her to understand me. I have to tell her things I’ve never told her, things that I hope will make her admit that she loves me just as much as I love her. 

It is now Aspyn’s birthday officially here in California so before I do anything I have to text her and make sure she knows I didn’t forget her birthday. Maybe then she will start to understand that I do still care about her. 

I reach for my phone and type the message.

“Happy birthday my dearest Aspyn. I know about your trip to London to see your brother and I hope it was good for you. I hope you have a safe flight home. All my love, Liam.”

I push send and just hope she believes me.

Now I have to get to Aspyn’s house to make sure I get there before she gets home or the whole thing will be ruined. 

I walk down the hall to where I know the guys are. I have to make sure they know everything because I trust them with my life. And I know they will support me and be there for me.

I knock on the door then walk in.

“Hey lads.” I say.

“Hey Liam. Want to join us today? We are just hanging out while we have some free time.” Harry chimes in.

“Not today Harold.” I said smirking at Harry.

I continue to explain to them what my plan is.

“I managed to find out from Aspyn’s best friend that she ended up taking a trip to London to spend time with her brother. She is on her flight back right now and I’m going to be at her house when she gets back. I need to tell her about Sophia and try to get her to finally understand that I need her and no one else. I’ll be back as soon as I can but I don’t know how long this will take.” 

Zayn speaks up, “Don’t rush this Liam. She is vulnerable and doesn’t trust many people based on what you have told us. Be yourself and you will be fine. Good luck Payno.”

I hug the guys and head to the door.

“Thanks for all the support mates. I don’t know what I would do without you guys.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I get in my taxi and get to Aspyn’s house.

I walk in after Nicole answers the door and the first thing I see is all the birthday decorations. She really is lucky to have a best friend like Nicole.

“Thanks again for letting me have this time with Aspyn. I really feel like I can get through to her this time if she lets me explain.” 

“I want Aspyn to be happy and when she saw those daisies you left for her I could tell she loves you but just having problems forgetting about what you did. I’ll take her out another night. The house is yours for the night. Me and Anthony will be back tomorrow.” Nicole says lecturing me.

“Oh and Liam there’s one more thing...do this right and she will be yours.” Nicole says as she winks at me.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ASPYN'S POV

 

I’ve been on my flight for 10 hours and we are about to land when my phone vibrates. I look at it expecting it to be my brother or Nicole but instead my heart dropped when I saw Liam’s name on my screen. 

*buzz buzz* New Text Message

“Happy birthday my dearest Aspyn. I know about your trip to London to see your brother and I hope it was good for you. I hope you have a safe flight home. All my love, Liam.”

For a second I actually had a smile on my face after reading his message knowing that he remembered my birthday and it made me remember why he was my best friend all those years ago and why I feel the way I do now. I’ve spent all these days being mad at him but never gave a thought to how much he might really care about me. I just thought everything since the whole Sophia thing would have been more lies. I have these thoughts but wonder if I really do need to let him go for good. 

The last 30 minutes of my flight seemed to vanish after I read that text from Liam. By the time I got my head back to the moment, we were landing at LAX.

I walked through the terminal and immediately saw Nicole with Anthony by her side holding a bouquet of flowers. They both run up to me and all I could do was drop my bags and run to them. 

I find myself in the best group hug of all time. I squeeze them as tight as I could. 

“Happy birthday Aspyn. It’s so good to have my other half back. Welcome back!!” Nicole shrieks with excitement. 

Anthony steps back from the hug to hand me the bouquet of flowers.

He smiles, “Happy birthday Aspyn. It’s good to have you back. The house has been so quiet without your laughter and craziness.”

I lean in and kiss Anthony on the cheek. “It’s good to be back. There is a lot me and Nicole need to catch up on so you will get all the laughter back soon.” I say giggling under my breath. 

Anthony hugs me again, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

We walk out of the airport, all three of us hand-in-hand to the car.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anthony pulls up in front of the house and all I notice is the balloons all over the yard.

“Me and Anthony are already dressed for tonight so you go in and drop your stuff off in your room and freshen up then come back to the car. We will just wait here.” Nicole said sounding eager yet nervous.

“Oh I see, you two just want some alone time.” I say through my laughing. “Ok, I’ll be back in 10 minutes.” I said getting out of the car.

I walk in the front door and see all the decoration around the house. There are more balloons, streamers, and flowers everywhere. I admire them for a minute before walking upstairs to my room.

I walk in and put my bags in my closet and grab a different shirt to change into for tonight. As I turn around I see the silhouette of someone standing by my bed. I turn all the way around and see the one man I secretly love standing there looking at me, Liam.

“Liam? What are you doing here? I’m not in the mood to get mad at you again.” I say out of anger but also with the wanting to talk to him.

He stands so still, “I needed to see you on your birthday. Texting you wasn’t enough. And I really need to talk to you Aspyn.” 

I keep my distance from Liam, “I really would like to hear what you have to say Liam.” I said sarcastically “but Nicole and Anthony are waiting outside in the car for me. They have something planned to celebrate my return and my birthday.”

At that very moment my phone goes off.

*buzz buzz* New Text Message

“You’re probably gonna hate me but trust me this one time. Listen to what he has to say. Relax and don’t mess this up. Me and Anthony will be back tomorrow. I love you. Happy birthday!”

(Why would Nicole think of letting him in here? How am I supposed to relax.)

I drop my phone on the floor and walk over to close my door and walk over to Liam.

“Well it seems that Nicole and Anthony are leaving me here with you tonight. I don’t know why but I’m sure you knew about this whole thing.” I say kind of annoyed.

Liam looks up at me, “Nicole knows why I’m here and I’m hoping you will give me the chance to explain some things and not blow everything off.”

I look at him for a second before we both sit on my bed.

I try to look at him longer but I can’t without crying. 

“Say what you need to so you can leave and I can have the rest of my birthday to myself.” I say hastily. 

“Ok, here it goes.” Liam begins. “There was a point in my life when I didn’t really know who I was or what was going on. Everything with me and the boys were a little rocky and everything else seemed to be crumbling around me. That was when I met Sophia and she helped me get through the weirdness I had in my mind. I will always be thankful for that. Then you came back into my life so unexpectedly but it was the best thing that happened to me in a long time.”

As he continues I ease myself into looking at him and when I do all I could see were the tears building in his eyes.

“Around the time I saw you again, things between me and Sophia were slowing down and we weren’t seeing each other that much but I knew I still loved her. Then I kissed you and that’s when everything changed for me.”

I could feel all my anger boiling inside me.

“How is any of this supposed to make me feel better. I know you’re with Sophia and yet you’re here telling me your story. How is this even relevant?” I blurt out letting go of some of my anger.

“Because I broke up with Sophia. That is what I needed to tell you Aspyn. Yes, I met Sophia at a time when I needed someone and she was there but I met you first and I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. I have thought about you every year on your birthday and every day before and after that.” Liam finished letting some of the tears roll down his cheeks.

I close my eyes and look away from him. I have so many thoughts going through my head and I’m freaking out inside. I’m hearing everything I need to hear but I’m scared.

Liam grabs one of my hands and interlocks his fingers with mine. He takes his other hand and strokes my chin before gently guiding my head back towards him.

I open my eyes and the tears stream down my face. I look at him and see how much I’ve hurt him too. 

He rests his hand against my cheek so softly.

“I’m in love with you Aspyn. Being away from you hurts. Not knowing if you’re safe or in trouble, not hearing from you kills me inside.” he said letting all his emotions show.

I turn my head away from him again. He turns me around again letting only a few inches come between us.

“Let your guard down Aspyn. You’re safe with me and I will never hurt you again.”

I get lost staring in his sparkling eyes. He leans in and kisses me so passionately.

(This is what I want. I have Liam right here and I can have him. I know now I can trust him.)

I lean in and kiss him back showing him all my love and passion. We get up off the bed never letting our lips leave each other. I run my finger through his hair while he caresses my face softly and gently. 

He kisses my neck and moves up to my ear, “I want all of you. Let me prove to you my love and trust.” he whispers.

I look at him and nod.

He returns to kissing me, giving everything he has. 

Liam picks me up and I straddle my legs around his hips. He walks over to the wall and pins me up against it kissing my neck and biting my ears. I can feel his hand rubbing up and down my arm giving me goosebumps. He takes my arms and presses them above my head giving me no power but I like it. He lets go and I put my hands underneath his shirt resting them on his smooth abs. I slowly move my hands up further and further taking off his shirt. I lean forward and kiss his neck and chest.

Liam carries me to the middle of the room and twirls me around in his arms. He lays his hands on my hips, shocking me with his cold hands against my bare skin. He pulls me in even more and continues to move his hands up to my neck. He takes off my shirt and throws it in the corner. He moves down to kissing my thigh as we slowly pulls off my shorts. He comes back up and I unbuckle his pants letting them drop to the floor. Liam pushes my hair back and kisses me more and more.

Liam steps back for a second looking into my eyes as I look in his. I lean back in to kiss him as I bite his lip. He picks me up again and walks over to my bed. He lays me down and pulls the covers over us. His hand is stroking my thigh so softly. He makes me arch my back and unhooks my bra and slides it off my shoulders. He moves his hands down my spine and back until he brings them forwards to hips. I wrap my legs around Liam as he continue down pulling my underwear with him. He come back up and looks in my eyes as I pull of his boxers and unlatch my legs from him. I can feel everything happening in that moment.

(I want this more than anything.)

I kiss his neck as I feel his penis go in making me moan, relieving my tension. He moves up and down, pushing and grunting. He rolls over letting me take charge on top. I start kissing him moving lower and lower. Going to his chest then to his waist making him perk up. We roll back over and he goes in and out making me orgasm and moan. He pulls out one last time and we lay there breathing heavy.

He proved everything to me. We lay next to each other while he holds me in his arms before drifting off to sleep.

(I’m the luckiest girl!)


	15. Happy Birthday Aspyn!

LIAM'S POV

 

I woke up early this morning with a smile on my face and thinking about Aspyn. I sit up and look at her. How she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Her face is glowing and I just want to lean over and kiss her. I remain sitting there thinking how lucky I am that she didn’t completely give up on me after all the pain and hell I put her through. Last night was perfect. Feeling her close to me and feeling her love that is still there for me. But I need to do something else for her. Celebrate her birthday...the right way. 

I already know how I can help celebrate Aspyn’s birthday in a way she will love. She doesn’t like fancy things but this is a special occasion so I’m not holding back. I leave a little gift on the bed for Aspyn and sneak downstairs.

I get downstairs and see a person who will be vital in this birthday celebration, Nicole.

“Good morning Nicole.” I say enthusiastically.

Nicole walks towards me, “Good morning Liam. I’m guessing I don’t even have to ask how last night went with that big smile on your face and how upbeat you are this early?” 

“I wasn’t sure at first but I was able to fully explain how I feel and will always feel and she believed me. Things are finally where they need to be between us and part of that is because of you. I will not be able to thank you enough for giving us last night.” I respond.

Nicole’s eyes start to fill with tears. “Aspyn is like my sister and I would do anything for her happiness. And I will protect her from any hurt that will come her way.” she says as she wipes away a stray tear. 

I hold Nicole’s hand to comfort her. “I actually have an idea for Aspyn that I need your help with. I want to have a birthday celebration today since I kinda invaded her birthday last night and since you didn’t get your time with her.” I start to explain. 

“Go on!” Nicole sounds intrigued.

“This is what I need you to do. When Aspyn wakes up and gets ready for the day I need you to take her out and help her find a beautiful dress. Something that will make her shine and make her look even more gorgeous. And if she asks tell her you are taking her out to dinner to make up for cancelling your plans last night. I will let you know what to do later on when I get it all planned.” I explain excitedly with my chest pounding. 

Nicole is smiling from ear to ear. “Don’t worry, I got this handled.” she says winking at me.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ASPYN'S POV

 

It’s one of those mornings when the sun is peeking through my bedroom window, glaring on my eyes forcing me awake. All I can think about is how I want to stay in bed all day with Liam, having him hold me in his arms, feeling his tight grip around my whole body. 

I was thinking all about Liam not even remembering he is laying right next to me. I slide my hand across the bed to grab his when all I feel is an empty, cold space. I panick for a second when I turn my head and realize there is something laying on his pillow next to me. 

(Why does he do the cutest things for me?)

Laying there was a single red rose and a note attached to it.

It read: “My love, actions speak louder than words and I want you to feel loved every minute. Enjoy yourself today. P.S.- The journey is just beginning… Liam”

I can’t help but smile and think about what he has planned for me today even though he knows fancy things aren’t my forteigh. Just having Liam is all I need. Putting all that aside, I manage to get my butt out of bed and go downstairs to see Nicole.

I spot Nicole and literally run to her and hug her.

“I know you’re probably mad at me for last night and everything but I did it for you.” she explains why hugging me back.

I squeeze her tight. “I’m not even mad at you. I mean I was confused at first but then I realized you always have my best interest at heart. Thank you for doing what you did.” 

I step back. “Even though you ruined my birthday plans.” I start laughing and give her a little punch on the arm. 

We walk over to the living room to talk for a bit.

“Ok love, tell me what happened.”

“First of all, he scared the shit out of me being in my room like that. Didn’t expect that at all. Being who I am I didn’t want to listen to a single word he had to say. I knew it was just going to be the same thing he said to me before…”

Nicole cuts me off. “What made you listen this time?”

I thought for a second. “I had this feeling that it was different. That he had more to say and for him to come here to try and tell me showed me something.” I explain. 

“I’m proud of you for doing that. I know that had to have been hard.” she answers.

I smiled. “After that I just listened to everything he said and I believed him. It was different than before. I could see the love in his eyes and how much I was hurting him by not talking to him or anything. I told him I understood and believed him. Then he---”

Nicole jumps up from the couch. “HE WHAT?!”

“Liam kept leaning closer and closer..and he kissed me.” I grin. “Then we---

“ASPYN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!” Nicole says cutting me off.

I can feel my face getting red but not because I’m embarrassed. But because I’m happy.

“U-umm, we made love.” I respond trying to hold in my feelings.

Nicole starts jumping up and down with excitement.

“I knew it!! I knew you still loved him. I called it! But I’m happy for you. Liam is the best thing that has happened to you, besides me coming into your life of course.” as she winks. 

“I feel good about everything. He makes me happy.” I exclaim.

I start to walk towards the stairs to go get dressed for the day. 

“Aspyn one more thing. I’m taking you out shopping today. I want you to pick out a dress and I’m taking you to dinner to make up for cancelling our plans from last night. Don’t ask any questions.” Nicole starts to walk away. “Oh and this is for you. Now go get ready so we can leave.”

I hold it in my hands, staring at it while I walk upstairs to my room.

I sit on my bed and smile. It’s another rose with a note attached. 

“Pamper yourself and have some good quality time your best friend. We have our whole lives to spend together. Can’t wait to see you. Yours Truly.”

(How did I get so lucky? I don’t deserve all this.)  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LIAM'S POV

 

By now Aspyn will have gotten the second rose and note from Nicole. The way Aspyn is I know she will wonder what is going on but that's what makes it exciting. I want to text her and see how she is doing but I have to concentrate on making this celebration happen. 

I get back to the hotel to see my boys. I got the courage to do all this from them so they need to know. And they are apart of this plan to make the surprise celebration happen. I'm standing in front of the door waiting to go but I actually feel nervous. I take a deep breath and walk in. 

"Leeyum!!" Louis yells as I walk into a web of hugs. 

"Did you bring food with you?!" Niall asks anxiously. 

"Hi mates. I'm so glad to see you boys. And no Niall I didn't bring food. I need your guys help with something." I start to explain. 

Zayn lays his hand on my shoulder. "How did everything go Liam?"

I take a deep breath and release it. 

"At first I didn't think she was going to even let me speak my mind. But I kept talking and I could see it in her eyes that she actually wanted to listen to me and not shut me down. I tried to show as much affection towards her as I could without getting put down again..."

"Enough with the details Payno. Did she take you back or not?" Louis bursts. 

"She did!!" I yell with excitement. "I kissed her and she kissed me back and we got on a whole new level. I've never been happier than right now. "

"No one can resist your charm Liam. Not even Aspyn." Harry says. 

"The only problem is that yesterday was her birthday yet she didn't even get to celebrate it because I showed up. So I have an idea and I need my boys to help." 

They all smile and get excited. 

"Whatever you need we will do. We love Aspyn and we want to help celebrate." Zayn exclaims. 

"Thank you lads. Aspyn will be getting back home soon from shopping with Nicole. I need you guys to go to her house each of will have something to give her when you arrive. Everything else will happen accordingly." 

"Consider it done!" Louis says. 

I hug each of them. "I love you boys."

(The next time I see Aspyn and the boys we will be celebrating a very special birthday.)   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ASPYN'S POV

 

"I love it! You look sexy in it, you will definitely draw some eyes at dinner." Nicole screeches. 

I decide to go with an all black dress. It has a tight sequin skirt with a loose fitting top. One shoulder has a spaghetti strap and the other shoulder with a thick, loose fabric sleeve. It makes me feel sexy and beautiful. Something I don't feel often. 

"This is the one. But how am I supposed to pay for it. I don't have this much money. We are shopping in Beverly Hills after all." I question. 

Nicole looks at me with a stern face. "I said no questions. Everything is covered and you don't need to know how. I'm treating you for your birthday." 

I hug Nicole. "I know I say this a lot but I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend. Thank you for this."   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get back home and all I can do for hours is try and put all these pieces together. The notes from Liam and the roses. If I know Liam like I think then we will do anything to make me happy. 

It gets close to dinner so I start getting ready. I put on my gorgeous dress, curl my hair, and put on my red lipstick. I get ready to strap on my shoes when the doorbell rings. I just let Nicole answer. She is probably already dressed. 

A few seconds pass by and I don't hear the door open or any voices. 

(I guess I will have to answer the door.)

I open the door and to my surprise I see four handsome boys standing on my doorstep. 

They walk in one-by-one and each hand me another rose with one more note on each.. 

"Happy birthday beautiful Aspyn." Niall walks in.   
"Happy birthday love!" Louis exclaims.   
"Miss Aspyn. Happy birthday." Harry says.   
"Happy birthday to the most unique girl I've met." Zayn says after kissing me on the cheek. 

(I didn't expect a kiss like that. I wonder what that was about.) 

"What are you guys doing here?!" I squeal in excitement. 

(I love being around all of them.)

"For food of course." Niall screams. "Just kidding. We wanted to come see you and spend time with you since we couldn't yesterday on your birthday."

Harry interjects. "We all love you just as much as Liam. You are in our lives now too." He winks. 

(I have all five of these beautiful boys in my life forever.) 

I'm so anxious I start pacing back and forth. "I don't mean to change the subject but I would like to read the notes on the roses."

They all nod to show approval

The notes read:  
"See"  
"You"  
"Soon"  
"My love"

A tear runs down my cheek as I read the notes and but them all together. I've never had so much love. 

I come back down from getting my shoes and I see Nicole has joined the boys. 

"Our ride is here." Nicole says excitedly. 

I have no idea what to expect. I open the door and sitting outside is a stretch limo for all of us. We pile in the limo and start singing and drinking, just having a fun time. 

30 minutes later we arrive at the restaurant that looks completely empty. I'm not going to to question it. I'm just going to go with it 

I wait for someone to start getting out but no one is leaving. 

"Aspyn you have to go in first. There is something special waiting for you inside."

I look at each of the boys and back at Nicole before leaving the limo and walking up to the restaurant door. 

I walk in and I'm in awe of all the decorations. Beautiful streamers hanging from the ceiling, mood lighting and candles everywhere. When I look in the direction of the main table I see the one thing I've missed all day. 

Liam. 

I smile at him and make my way over to a man I love more than anything. I get the butterflies like the first day I met him in his hotel room. My heart is pounding and my hands are shaking. 

Liam grabs both my hands pulling me close to him. He kisses my forehead. "My Aspyn. My love. I'm so glad to see you. Thank you for coming." 

I smile so big and look into his eyes. "Liam, what is going on? What is all this?"

"I'm giving you a proper birthday celebration with everyone you love around you, old and new." 

I see Liam staring at my lips like it was the first time he kissed me. I stare deep in his eyes. He lays his lips on mine pushing against me. I wanted to feel his touch all day. 

(I love him so much.) 

I pull away slowly never leaving his eyes until I hear all these voices from behind. 

"Happy birthday Aspyn!!" 

I turn around to see all the people I love...1 old and 4 new!


	16. The Long Goodbye

I wake up to the feeling of Liam’s stubble against my forehead and Liam rubbing my arm gently almost to the point of a tickle. This is the feeling I’m getting used to every morning but it’s something I never thought I would have in my life.

“I don’t want you to leave tomorrow.” I say looking up at Liam as he leans down to sneak in a good morning kiss.

“The next two weeks will go by so quick for you. You won’t even have time to think about me not being here. As much as I would love for you to be with me during these last shows you need to stay here and think about graduating. I know that’s important to you.”

I can’t help but think how much he truly loves me in this moment. Just the simple things he says to me helps.

“I will put all my focus into finishing college, I promise. You will come back to your college graduate girlfriend!” I exclaim through my giggles. 

Liam wraps his arms around me and lays his head on mine. “My girlfriend that I adore and am so proud of. No one can bring you down.”

I kiss Liam’s hand before we fall back to sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“For those of you still sitting here today that means you have done what you were asked. Congratulations! You guys are the graduating class. In two weeks you will be college graduated getting ready to start your lives anew.” our college professor exclaims.

Me and Nicole look at each other after hearing those words and squeeze each others hands. My college career would have been shit if I didn’t have Nicole by my side for the ride. In my toughest time she was there to pull me up. And now we are going to walk across the stage in front of hundreds of people accepting our degree. 

We walk out of the classroom hand-in-hand with smiles that take up our whole face. All the work we have put in these last four years will pay off next week. But something is holding me back from feeling complete happiness.

(I wish Liam would be able to be here to see all this happen.)

Nicole leads me over to our favorite spot on campus to sit and talk for a bit.

“I’m so proud of you. After all you have dealt with these last couple of weeks I was beginning to wonder if you were even focused on this. But I knew deep down you weren’t going to give up. You never do!” Nicole announces.  
I turn my body to hug her. “You have to give yourself some credit too. You were my rock these last years with school and keeping me stable. I know for sure I wouldn’t be at this point in my life without you helping me.” I answer trying not to let the tears fall down my face.

I let out a big sigh of relief. I’ve been holding everything in for too long.

A more serious look lands on Nicole’s face. “How are you and Liam doing? Has he done anything to make you sad or question anything?” she asks with concern.

I smile to reassure her. “We are good. I couldn’t ask for better. I love having him at the house with me when he can come by and just do the cute stuff together.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear. I love that he spends all the free time he has at the house with you. I don’t have to feel as bad now when Anthony is over.” 

My face goes blank with surprise. “Stop right there. I can’t believe you always felt bad when he was over. Anthony is my friend, I love when he would stop by. I can talk to him like I can with you.” I soften my eyes and smile. “But now I know how you feel when he stops by because I feel the same when Liam comes. It’s a feeling of love.” 

Nicole gives my arm a little punch and smiles. “That’s all I ever wanted for you.”

We go silent for a few seconds taking in the smell of nature and hearing the birds chirp.

“Part of my wishes he lived with me. I want him all to myself all the time even though that sounds selfish of me considering what he does for a living.” I chime.

“That is nothing to feel selfish about. When you love someone you will get the want to have them be with you 24/7.” Nicole assures.

“I wish all the boys lived with us honestly. The house would be chaotic but so much fun. So much laughter and fun, day and night with those boys. I love them all so much.” I say lastly.

Nicole turns back to me with a mysterious yet accepting smile I’ve seen from her a million times. 

She winks at me then nods her head.

I know exactly what she is thinking without words.

I hug her so tight I thought she couldn’t breathe. 

(This is will make everything better!)  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn’t wait to get home and find Liam and share the good news. If I know my Liam he is probably still laying in bed but looking cute doing it. 

I walk in and there is my beautiful man laying in my bed where he looks the best. Looking so cute with his hair all messed up, shirtless, eyes squinted from the fresh sunlight. 

I slide in next to him and sneak a kiss before he can plant one on me. I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around his waist and grasp like I hadn’t seen him in days.

“I didn’t think you were ever coming back for me.” he jokes, kissing the top of my head.

I kiss his chest. “I just got you to myself, I could never not come back. That would be selfish of me.” I smile against his soft skin.

I move in closer to Liam. “The next time I will be on campus will be when I graduate!” I almost yell.

Liam returns the gesture and wraps his strong arms around my body. “I’m beyond proud of you. This is such a big accomplishment. No matter where I am in the world the day of your graduation, you will be the only thing on my mind.” 

“Having your support is everything to me and more. You will be in my heart when I walk across that stage with confidence I gained from you.” I say with a smirk.

(Now for the most important thing…)

I lean back a bit and look up at Liam’s eyes. “I was talking to Nicole earlier about you and the boys.” I say abruptly.

Liam’s face drops any expression from it. “Let me guess, she still doesn’t like me and wants me to stay away.”

I couldn’t help but smile because he is completely wrong.

“I was telling her how happy I was and she was happy for me. She loves seeing me with you and they way you affect me.” I pause. “But there is something else.” I linger on.

I can feel Liam’s hands getting sweaty against my arm from the nerves of what I’m about to say.

“I was saying how I wish you were living here with me so I can see you everyday when you’re not on tour because I love being by your side. So...Liam Payne, would you do me the honor of moving in with me after you get back from tour and be with me everyday and every minute possible?” I ask.

Liam looks at me with a surprised look. “What about the ---”

I cut him off before he can finish.

“Oh I also forgot to mention that the boys are going to move in to. We have so many rooms in this house that are empty and I love them too. I need their craziness and free spirits here.” 

He grabs my hands. “Nothing would make me happier than being by your side every step of the day. I love you so much and the boys do too. On behalf of my mates, we would love to accept your offer!” 

Liam leans down to kiss me. I can feel how happy he is in the way he touches me and kisses me in that very moment.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Laying next to Liam right now makes my mind wonder and imagine this is how our lives will be in two short weeks when my love and my boys return from tour. Coming home here where we will build our lives together. 

I’m nestled into Liam’s side when I have one last request to ask of him before he has to leave in the morning.

“Can you give me a proper goodbye?” I ask biting my lip.

Liam looks at me leaning closer laying his lips on mine. His tongue touching my lips. Sliding his hands underneath my shirt, sliding it off. Kissing my neck, my thighs, and back up to my lips. He touches all my body with his soft, smooth skin leading into a night of pleasure and a goodbye I’ll never forget.


	17. Graduation

These last 2 weeks have been crazy for me and Nicole. They seemed to go at the speed of light but then as slow as a snail. I’ve been trying to find time everyday to talk to Liam, it’s hard but we have found ways around our busy schedules. I’ve missed him so much while he has been gone. Knowing that he will be with me everyday when he gets home makes these 2 weeks feel like years being apart. The house is all ready for the boys return tomorrow and I couldn’t be happier right now.

“We are graduating tonight Aspyn!!!” Nicole screams as she runs up behind me and hugs me.

All the hard work we both have put in we get to see our accomplishments tonight in front of ones who love us.

I turn around to give her a proper hug.

“I can’t believe it. We have gone through so much in these last 4 years, it’s crazy. But I’m glad I had you by my side every step of the way.” I express squeezing Nicole.

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” she pauses. “Our possibilities after tonight are endless!” 

We both just start jumping up and down with excitement.

“Have you heard from Liam today?” she asks.

“I have briefly. Thier flight will be in tomorrow afternoon if there are no delays. I can’t wait to have them here permanently. And I’m excited for you to get to know them better too.” I say trying to control my emotions as best as possible.

“It’s going to be fun having the house full for the first time since living here. I think it’s exactly what we need.” 

*ring ring*

We were interrupted by Nicole’s phone ringing.

She answers the phone and walks away quickly.

I try to hear what she is saying from the other room.

“Yes, that will be perfect. You will be here in time right?” Nicole asks softly.

There is a pause between them, “Great. Everything should work fine. See you soon.” she finishes and hangs up.  
I have a smirk on my face when Nicole walks back into the room. “So, uh, who was that?”

“Oh that, um, just someone to help with the wedding. She has been booked for months and she has some time later tonight so I’m going to meet with her. No big deal.” she shrugs and walks away again.

I laugh a little bit and smile at her. “Uh huh, okay if you say so. I’m going to go get dressed for tonight.” I walk upstairs still laughing.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later me and Nicole are sitting hand-in-hand in the arena, minutes from getting our diplomas and prospering. 

The Dean of Students calls Nicole’s name through the microphone and I watch her glide across the stage, hugging all the professors, tears filling my eyes.

“Aspyn” I suddenly hear announced.

I being myself back and slowly start to walk across the stage.

I’m half way on stage just about to hug my favorite professor when I hear something from the back of the arena.

“WOO GO ASPYN. ASPYN, ASPYN, ASPYN.” the chanting goes on.

I turn around so quickly to see Liam and the boys all jumping up and down screaming louder than anyone else. In that moment all the tears in my eyes fell down my cheeks.

I flash them all the biggest smile possible and focus on walking the rest of the stage. 

I walk down the stairs from the stage to find Liam standing there with 5 roses, one from each of the boys. He hands them to me and kisses me quickly. 

I walk back to my seat, next to Nicole, who I know did this for me.

Then it hit me, (That’s what she was talking about earlier on the phone. It was Liam.)

I turn my head towards her, “Thank you so much.” 

She hugs me.

After all the students took their turns walking across the stage, I was so anxious to get to Liam.   
We all threw our caps in the air, as tradition does, and I hurry off. 

I run outside where I thought I would see them all standing there waiting. I look all around me with a confused look on my face trying to find them.

Liam sneaks up behind me, hugs me, and kisses me on top of my head. I turn myself around so quick to be engulfed in his arms. He kisses me, exactly what I’ve been waiting for, picks me up and twirls me around a few times. He sets me back down and all I can do it squeeze him and not let go.

He places his hand under my chin to lift my head up. I look directly into his big eyes. He leans down once more and kisses me. 

“I love you Aspyn.” Liam says leaning his head against mine.

Before I could say anything back the familiar voices I love chime in.

“Aspyn!!!” they all say in unison. “Congratulations!” 

They all take turns giving me hugs and kisses on the cheek.

“How did you guys even get here? You weren’t supposed to be back till tomorrow.” I question.

“See lads, she doesn’t want us here.” Louis jokes.

“Oh Louis how I’ve missed your humor.” I smile.

“Well our last show was last night and Nicole found this special flight or something like that and took advantage of it. And here we are.” Harry murmurs. 

Nicole, with her parents beside her, walks up to us.

“What a lovely picture.” Nicole says coming closer to hug all of us.

I walk to where Nicole’s parents are. “Congratulations Aspyn. We always knew you could do it.” her parents say both hugging me and handing me two more roses.

“I owe some of this to you two. You guys were always there for me when my own parents weren’t. I love you both.” I start to cry again.

“I think we better get Aspyn home before she floods the place with her tears.” Niall laughs. 

We all pile into the black SUV the boys came in to get home. The whole ride I couldn’t believe how happy I was. Having my best friend by my side, Liam and the boys there to see me cross the stage, just all of my support.

I held Liam’s hand, laying my head on his shoulders until we got to the house. 

The car stops at the house and the boys couldn’t be more ready to get out. Me and Liam on the other hand, just wanted to stay in the car and enjoy being back together.

“We should probably go inside babe.” Liam suggests, rubbing his thumb on my hand.

I let out a sigh, “I guess we should.” I smirk.

As we walk in, Nicole following right behind us, Niall and Louis are both running upstairs to find their rooms, acting like kids seeing their room after a makeover. I loved seeing them so happy to be here, in a home.

Zayn and Harry were both trying to get gather all the suitcases the boys just threw in the living room.

“Guys it’s okay, just leave it. Go upstairs and settle into your rooms. I’ll take care of it.”

They both hug me and run upstairs. 

“What about me? Do I get to see my room?” Liam asks sarcastically. 

“Well if you insist on seeing it, follow me.” I encourage.

I interlock my fingers with his and he follows behind me upstairs.

I stop right infront of my bedroom door and slowly push it open. I lead him in.

I get pulled back by Liam. He shut the door and pushes me against it, pressing his body on mine. He starts kissing me, moving down to my neck and back up again. I lay my hands on his hips, sliding under his shirt feeling his warm skin. 

I turn my head away, smiling. “Babe we can’t. Ni-Nicole has dessert downstairs for us.” I try to get out.

Liam kisses me one last time, turning into a smile. “Okay. I have all the time in the world to be with you. Let’s go celebrate with everyone tonight.” 

I kiss him again before we head down to the table, hand-in-hand.  
The boys are already sitting with Nicole.

“Wow, I’m surprised you guys left your rooms. I figured you would be glued in there.” I joke with them.

Me and Liam sit down and serve ourselves dessert. 

Liam stands up abruptly and starts speaking.

“I would like to say a few words. Of course we all want to say congratulations again to you both. All of us lads are so proud of you girls and can’t wait to see where your future takes you. And thank you to you both for letting us move in here. Cheers!” Liam finishes.

We all cheers with our glasses and continue the night talking and laughing, creating memories.


End file.
